The Future of the X
by Meltdownbabe
Summary: Twenty years in the future most of the X-Men and New Recruits are married and have children. A few families have now arrived at the institute. Chapter Three Part One is up finally! RogueRemy and JohnAmara arrive!
1. Bios For The Children

**DemonRogue13:** Yeah, I figured their accents would be thicker when they are at there homes, but I'm having the accents die down a bit when they arrive back in New York

**Goofn1:** There will be plenty of Lance and Kitty as well as the other couples, and I was actually planning on having them have a boy.

**The Son of Logan and Ororo:** I was actually planning on having Jamie make an appearance, he will be talked about next chapter by he professor as well, and he'll visit for part of the summer as single still

**emicablue: **Yeah, I was going to do Cable as Scott's son but that would deal with the whole Madelyn Prior thing, and I did not want to get into that, but I didn't know how far apart to make the two cause technically Nate was "made" by scientists and Rachel was from alternate future thingy...But oh well, and yeah there are a lot of children but the main focus will be on the teenaged ones and the oldest one of their family and such, and as I told **The Son of Logan and Ororo **Jamie will visit a few times in the summer throughout, he's not a main focus, and Evan is just a Morlock.

**linzer-b:** I figured the dividing them by their State would be easier for people to read, and as I mentioned earlier to **DemonRogue13 **that the accents will indeed be easier to read after the next chapter!

**KurttyRomyNess:** Yes there are a lot of children, but only some of them will be mentioned, and here's Bios for them all

A/N: Now then, I fixed up Nate's Bio and added some likes and dislikes to the Bios oh and now this is the first chapter so it's not confusing.  
  
**X-Men Adults Ages:**

**Logan:** Somewhere in 100's you're guess is as good as mine  
**Charles:** 70's?  
**Ororo, Hank:** 54  
**Remy:** 42**  
St. John:** 41**  
Jean, Scott, Lance:** 39**  
Rogue:** 38**  
Sam, Kurt, Amanda, Ray:** 37**  
Tabby, Kitty, Wanda:** 36**  
Amara, Bobby:** 35**  
Jubilee, Roberto, Rahne:** 34**  
Jamie, X-23:** 33

**The Bios of the Children:**

**Full Name: **Ana Danielle LeBeau  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 16  
**Place of Birth:** New Orleans  
**Date of Birth:** January 30  
**Family:** Rogue Mother, Remy LeBeau Father, Henri and Luke LeBeau Brothers, Elizabeth LeBeau Sister  
**Height:** 5'8"  
**Weight:** 140 lbs  
**Built:** A lot like her mother, though her curves are still developing. She doesn't have that much as in the hip department.  
**Hair:** Brown with Two white streaks in the front of her hair like her mother  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Clothes:** Tight black tank top, with black jeans or a black skirt accompanied by her mother's old black combat boots. That's her usual she does where other things  
**Jewelry:** Tons of jewelry, lots of black jelly bracelets and spiked bracelet and necklace.  
**Known Mutant Power: **Like her father She can kinetically charge things, the limits are unknown as to how big the thing can be, but her father is teaching the ways with having her charge playing cards  
**Personality:** Like Rogue's, she will be shy and sarcastic when first met but after awhile when she warms up to you she can be friendly and drop the "tough chick" persona she has. Once you've become her friend she'll do anything to help you. She since the oldest protects her younger brothers and sister as much as possible though she can't always be there which is when she blames herself for things.  
**Likes:** Black, loud music, her family, playing cards  
**Dislikes:** Bright colors, stuck up people, "normies", school

**Full Name: **Henri Luc LeBeau  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 13  
**Place of Birth:** New Orleans  
**Date of Birth:** May 22  
**Family:** Rogue Mother, Remy LeBeau Father, Luke LeBeau Brother, Ana and Elizabeth LeBeau Sisters  
**Height:** 5'5'  
**Weight:** 120 lbs  
**Built:** He's starting to get affected by puberty as he just grew a few inches and he's beginning to get muscles in all the right areas  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Clothes:** Plain colored T-shirts with blue or khaki jeans, with regular sneakers.  
**Jewelry:** Silver chain necklace.  
**Known Mutant Power: **Super Strength, Flight, Invulnerability Not To Liz's touch  
**Personality:** Friendly outgoing guy most of the time. Though when you have annoyed him or mad him made you can tell for he changes into an almost completely different person. He won't even remember you're his friend once he gets mad, his sister, Ana, says he needs anger mangement.  
**Likes:** People, family, pets, swimming  
**Dislikes:** Being told what to do

**Full Name: **Elizabeth Jordan LeBeau  
**Nick Name:** Liz, Lizzi, Lizabeth  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 10  
**Place of Birth:** Mississippi  
**Date of Birth:** April 23  
**Family:** Rogue Mother, Remy LeBeau Father, Luke and Henri LeBeau Brothers, Ana LeBeau Sister  
**Height:** 4'7"  
**Weight:** 85 lbs  
**Hair:** White  
**Eyes:** Red on Black  
**Clothes:** Colors and lots of colors although she hates wearing long sleeves she usually wears bright colored T-shirts with jeans and sneakers. And of course her gloves. Overtop of her T-shirt will usually be a light thing that has sleeves to make her mother happy.  
**Known Mutant Power: **Absorption of memories and abilities Like Rogue  
**Personality:** Friendly outgoing little girl. Though she is very emotional and hates when her family gets hurt from her on accident with her powers. She is very close to her mother cause they both have the same power and they are immune to each other, however, unlike when Rogue was a kid with the powers Liz is carefree spirited one.  
**Likes:** People, family, pets, everything  
**Dislikes:** Wearing long sleeves

**Full Name: **Lucas Ryan LeBeau  
**Nick Name:** Luke  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 5  
**Place of Birth:** Mississippi  
**Date of Birth:** November 30  
**Family:** Rogue Mother, Remy LeBeau Father, Henri LeBeau Brother, Ana and Elizabeth LeBeau Sisters  
**Height:** 3'  
**Weight:** 50 lbs  
**Hair:** Brown with white bangs  
**Eyes:** Red on Black  
**Clothes:** Plain colored T-shirts with comfy shorts and sneakers  
**Known Mutant Power: **None known as of now  
**Personality:** Very outgoing five-year-old, who is hyperactive, he's always on the run and moving about. Hard to keep track of him, Remy joked about putting him on a leash.  
**Likes:** Everything  
**Dislikes:** Bedtime

* * *

**Full Name: **Samantha Kelly Guthrie  
**Nick Name:** Sam, Sami  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 15  
**Place of Birth:** New York  
**Date of Birth:** August 27  
**Family:** Tabitha Smith-Guthrie Mother, Samuel Guthrie Father, Timothy and Andrew Guthrie Brothers, Jennifer Guthrie Sister  
**Height:** 5'6"  
**Weight:** 130 lbs  
**Built:** Full bust with medium hips and a medium stomach, which she's working on losing  
**Hair:** Blonde  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Clothes:** Form fitting tank tops Anything to show off her body and short skirts with high heels  
**Jewelry:** Many piercing, her ears three times on the bottom and twice at the top of her left and once at the top of her right, a few necklaces can be seen and many bracelets  
**Known Mutant Power: **Force field and pyrokinetics, she can make bombs like her mother and have a force field to protect herself thanks to her father.  
**Personality:** Friendly, outgoing, crazy, wild girl. She is a mini version of Tabitha, actually she's just like Tabitha was when she was her age, wild outgoing flirt personality. She also inherited her mother's charm, and luckily none of the clumsiness of either parent. She loves doing things on the spur of the moment and is spontaneous and good at sports.  
**Likes:** Boys, Athletics, Boys, Loud Music, Boys, Food  
**Dislikes:** Chatty girls, losing, things she can't do 

**Full Name: **Timothy Zachary Guthrie  
**Nick Name:** Tim, Timmy  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 11  
**Place of Birth:** Kentucky  
**Date of Birth:** September 3  
**Family:** Tabitha Smith-Guthrie Mother, Samuel Guthrie Father, Andrew Guthrie Brother, Samantha and Jennifer Guthrie Sisters  
**Height:** 5'  
**Weight:** 90 lbs  
**Hair:** Dirty Blonde  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Clothes:** Baggy T-shirts and ripped jeans  
**Jewelry:** Silver necklace, one hole in left ear with silver hoop  
**Known Mutant Power: **Produce bombs, so far only small ones, usually the kind Tabitha makes and Sami, but he can make stink bombs and smoke bombs if he concentrates, no limit is known as of now  
**Personality:** The kind of guy who tries to be innocent but fails to every time. A rough boy who loves playing pranks on his sisters and brother and is very competitive, especially with his sister Sami, they both hate losing and are both good athletes. Though Tim won't admit it he has a big heart and will help anyone else out that needs help.  
**Likes:** Athletics, Winning, Playing pranks, food, games, people  
**Dislikes:** Losing

**Full Name: **Andrew Craig Guthrie  
**Nick Name:** Drew  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 7  
**Place of Birth:** Kentucky  
**Date of Birth:** December 31  
**Family:** Tabitha Smith-Guthrie Mother, Samuel Guthrie Father, Timothy Guthrie Brother, Samantha and Jennifer Guthrie Sisters  
**Height:** 3'8"  
**Weight:** 65 lbs  
**Hair:** Blonde  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Clothes:** His brothers hand-me-downs which are usually over-alls with a tank top  
**Known Mutant Power: **Like his father a force field goes around him when he blasts off.  
**Personality:** Very clumsy but with a big heart. He's always saying sorry and always running into things like his father when he was a kid. Has barely any control over his power and knows that so he tries to be extra careful but it usually ends up worse.  
**Likes:** Baseball, Planting, Racing, Eating  
**Dislikes:** Basketball

**Full Name: **Jennifer Erin Guthrie  
**Nick Name:** Jen, Jenny  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 3  
**Place of Birth:** Virginia  
**Date of Birth:** November 1  
**Family:** Tabitha Smith-Guthrie Mother, Samuel Guthrie Father, Timothy and Andrew Guthrie Brothers, Samantha Guthrie Sister  
**Height:** 2'  
**Weight:** 45 lbs  
**Hair:** Blonde  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Clothes:** Just out of Diapers Usually sundresses and other loose fitting garments that she doesn't get too hot in.  
**Known Mutant Power: **Unknown  
**Personality:** Hard to tell right now but she seems to have an awful lot of energy like her mother and older sister  
**Likes:** Sleep, Games  
**Dislikes:** Vegetables

* * *

**Full Name: **Pyralis Melissa Allerdyce  
**Nick Name:** Pyra  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 15  
**Place of Birth:** Nova Roma  
**Date of Birth:** September 23  
**Family:** Amara Aquilla-Allerdyce Mother, St. John Allerdyce Father, Amelia Allerdyce Sister, Jacob Allerdyce Brother  
**Height:** 5'4"  
**Weight:** 120 lbs  
**Built:** She's still developing but as of now has a petite figure  
**Hair:** Blonde with Natural Red Streaks  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Clothes:** Loves wearing anything that has a flame on it or red. Usually a top that shows off her stomach that clings to the top of her figure. She wears shorts all the time It's hot in Australia which are usually jean shorts, sometimes she'll wear a jean skirt or a Nova Roma skirt but usually not  
**Jewelry:** Bottom part of her ears are pierced wears red flame earrings and has a silver necklace with a fire pendent on it, usually wears a watch on left wrist and a charm bracelet on her right  
**Known Mutant Power: **She has inherited her mother's way of forming lava but with fire, and her father's ability to control it Pyrogenism and Pyrokinesis  
**Personality:** Just like the flame, hard to tell what kind of a mood she's in right away. One minute she can be moody and the next she'll be jumping up and down happily. Though if you get her mad you can tell for her brown eyes will reflect the flame that she's known and loved so much.  
**Likes:** Fire, Boys, Food  
**Dislikes: **Water 

**Full Name: **Jacob Allan Allerdyce  
**Nick Name:** Jake  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 10  
**Place of Birth:** Australia  
**Date of Birth:** May 9  
**Family:** Amara Aquilla-Allerdyce Mother, St. John Allerdyce Father, Pyralis and Amelia Allerdyce Sisters  
**Height:** 4'5"  
**Weight:** 80 lbs  
**Hair:** Brown worn longish  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Clothes:** T-shirts, baggy jeans with holes in them, sneakers  
**Known Mutant Power: **Jake can heat up the air around him without using a flame of any sort, he can heat up a cup of water in his hand or the air around him  
**Personality:** A whiney ten-year-old who when something goes wrong, will blame it on his older sister as much as possible. Though when everything is fine he seems like a good kid, like all other boys his age he experiments with things and usually gets hurt in the process like his experiment with a bike that he had, it went horribly wrong  
**Likes:** Fire, Fun, Games, Experimenting  
**Dislikes: **Water, Cold, Being in Trouble/Bored

**Full Name: **Amelia Shannon Allerdyce  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 5  
**Place of Birth:** Australia  
**Date of Birth:** January 9  
**Family:** Amara Aquilla-Allerdyce Mother, St. John Allerdyce Father, Pyralis Allerdyce Sister, Jacob Allerdyce Brother  
**Height:** 3'  
**Weight:** 60 lbs  
**Built:** A little on the chubby side  
**Hair:** Red  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Clothes:** Usually dresses with sandals  
**Known Mutant Power: **Unknown  
**Personality:** A little squirt who hardly gets noticed because of her shyness. A very good kid at heart with a problem of speaking up and her mind.  
**Likes:** Food  
**Dislikes: **Punishments

* * *

**Full Name: **Nathan Grey Summers  
**Nick Name:** Nate  
**Code Name:** X-Man  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 17  
**Place of Birth:** New York The Institute  
**Date of Birth:** February 19  
**Family:** Jean Grey-Summers Mother, Scott Summer Father, Rachel Summers Sister, Phoenix 2  
**Height:** 6'1"  
**Weight:** 193 lbs  
**Built:** Muscular, very, this boy shows that he works out  
**Hair:** Brown with Natural White Streaks  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Clothes:** Black tight shirt that shows his muscles with tight jeans, and sneakers  
**Known Mutant Power: **Vast psionic abilities, telekinesis, psionic spikes, telepath 1st order learning psionic illusions like his sister, can read and probe minds, Learning to Control minds, also learning to pull entities out of the Astral Plane  
**Personality:** A very tough guy on the surface who loves to argue endlessly with you. Though he can be nice when he wants to but that's rare for Nate cause he needs to keep up his tough guy façade. If anyone he loves is in trouble he'll fight to the end to help them and keep them alive, very protective of his sister even though it doesn't show  
**Likes:** Girls, Music, Working Out, Girls, Sports  
**Dislikes: **Being told what to do 

**Full Name: **Rachel Summers  
**Code Name:** Phoenix 2  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 13  
**Place of Birth:** New York The Institute  
**Date of Birth:** October 1  
**Family:** Jean Grey-Summers Mother, Scott Summer Father, Nathan Summers Brother, X-Man  
**Height:** 5'4'  
**Weight:** 110 lbs  
**Built:** Petite frame and figure  
**Hair:** Red  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Clothes:** Tight blue jeans with a T-Shirt of many colors, sometimes formfitting sometimes not, always worn with sneakers  
**Jewelry:** A necklace with a Phoenix charm on it  
**Known Mutant Power: **Telepathic 1st Degree as her brother, she can live in any environment without harm, project force bolts of incalculable power, create force fields. Her telepathy allows her to create illusions, also with the help of the Phoenix Force she can manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for any purpose  
**Personality:** Very deceiving when you first meet her she seems sweet and once you get to know her she can act a lot like Jean when she was a teen. She tries hard to be just like her mother and is succeeding, will never back down from a fight or a challenge  
**Likes:** Boys, Fooling around, Sports  
**Dislikes: **Accents

* * *

**Full Name: **Katherine Lynn Alvers  
**Nick Name:** Kat  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 11  
**Place of Birth:** Illinois  
**Date of Birth:** June 29  
**Family:** Katherine "Kitty" Pryde-Alvers Mother, Lance Alvers Father, Jonathon Alvers Brother, Cindy Alvers Sister  
**Height:** 4'8"  
**Weight:** 90 lbs  
**Hair:** Brown Like Kitty's  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Clothes:** Pink shirts with blue jean skirts and sandals  
**Jewelry:** A plain silver necklace  
**Known Mutant Power: **Corporal Intangibility Like Kitty  
**Personality:** Very outgoing girl who loves to hang around and gossip. She's a lot like a miniature version of Kitty with Lance's eyes and without the Valley Girl accent. She does however get a temper from time to time, though she's fun to be around  
**Likes:** Music, Painting Nails, Talking  
**Dislikes: **Sports 

**Full Name: **Jonathon Adam Alvers  
**Nick Name:** Jon  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 8  
**Place of Birth:** Illinois  
**Date of Birth:** January 4  
**Family:** Katherine "Kitty" Pryde-Alvers Mother, Lance Alvers Father, Katherine and Cindy Alvers Sisters  
**Height:** 4'  
**Weight:** 60 lbs  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Clothes:** Plain colored T-shirt with ripped jeans  
**Known Mutant Power: **Earthquakes Like Lance's but he gets headaches from it  
**Personality:** Has a bad temper like his father and has a low pain tolerance, the headaches he gets from his powers are making that pain tolerance stronger though.  
**Likes:** Quiet Areas, Sports  
**Dislikes: **Loud Noises

**Full Name: **Cindy Marie Alvers  
**Nick Name:** Cin  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 4  
**Place of Birth:** Illinois  
**Date of Birth:** October 1  
**Family:** Katherine "Kitty" Pryde-Alvers Mother, Lance Alvers Father, Jonathon Alvers Brother, Katherine Alvers Sister  
**Height:** 2'9"  
**Weight:** 40 lbs  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Clothes:** Pink dresses and sandals  
**Known Mutant Power: **Unknown  
**Personality:** Hard to tell with her, but she's shy  
**Likes:** Food  
**Dislikes: **Noise

* * *

**Full Name: **Andrea Jamie Drake  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 7  
**Place of Birth:** New York  
**Date of Birth:** April 3  
**Family:** Jubilation Lee-Drake Mother, Robert Drake Father, Emily and Erika Drake Sisters  
**Height:** 4'3'  
**Weight:** 80 lbs  
**Built:** Normal  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Black  
**Clothes:** White shirt with blue jean shorts and sneakers  
**Known Mutant Power: **Cyrogenism Creating Ice like Bobby  
**Personality:** Very wild girl who loves playing pranks just like her parents, spunky with a slightly carefree way, she won't back down from a fight, even if it's a childish one. Very athletic and loves sports  
**Likes:** Gymnastics, Pranking People  
**Dislikes: **Annoying People 

**Full Name: **Emily Carry Drake  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 4  
**Place of Birth:** California  
**Date of Birth:** March 1  
**Family:** Jubilation Lee-Drake Mother, Robert Drake Father, Andrea and Erika Drake Sisters  
**Height:** 3'2"  
**Weight:** 50 lbs  
**Built:** Normal  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Hazel  
**Clothes:** Comfy shorts and comfy T-shirts  
**Known Mutant Power: **Unknown  
**Personality:** Shy, but she's only four so she doesn't do too much other than run around, but when near strangers she's silent  
**Likes:** Food  
**Dislikes: **Strangers

**Full Name: **Erika Robyn Drake  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 0  
**Place of Birth:** California  
**Date of Birth:** June 22  
**Family:** Jubilation Lee-Drake Mother, Robert Drake Father, Andrea and Emily Drake Sisters  
**Height:** 1'  
**Weight:** 9 lbs 3 oz  
**Built:** Normal  
**Hair:** Black  
**Eyes:** Hazel  
**Known Mutant Power: **Unknown  
**Personality:** Just Born

* * *

**Full Name: **Derek Arnold Wagner  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 10  
**Place of Birth:** Germany  
**Date of Birth:** September 17  
**Family:** Amanda Sefton-Wagner Mother, Kurt Wagner Father, Donald Wagner Brother 

**Height:** 3'7"  
**Weight:** 50 lbs  
**Hair:** Blue He's blue and fuzzy like Kurt  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Clothes:** Very loose T-shirts and shorts  
**Known Mutant Power: **Teleportation  
**Personality:** Outgoing prankster, a lot like Kurt was when he was a teen, loves playing tricks on his brother and hiding from his parents.  
**Likes:** Food  
**Dislikes: **Rules

**Full Name: **Donald Alexander Wagner  
**Nick Name:** Don  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 7  
**Place of Birth:** Germany  
**Date of Birth:** February 28  
**Family:** Amanda Sefton-Wagner Mother, Kurt Wagner Father, Derek Wagner Brother  
**Height:** 3'  
**Weight:** 37 lbs  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Yellow  
**Clothes:** Very loose T-shirts and shorts  
**Known Mutant Power: **Unknown  
**Personality:** Shy, quiet, most of the time, though when he warms up to other people he'll be like his brother  
**Likes:** Food  
**Dislikes: **Rules

* * *

**Full Name: **Sandra DaCosta  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 8  
**Place of Birth:** Scotland  
**Date of Birth:** December 4  
**Family:** Rahne Sinclair-DaCosta Mother, Roberto DaCosta Father  
**Height:** 3'11"  
**Weight:** 40 lbs  
**Hair:** Red  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Clothes:** Black tight shirts and pants, usually blue jeans, sneakers always  
**Known Mutant Power: **Like her mother, she can transform into an animal, however as Rahne changes into a wolf Sandra changes into a Black Panther  
**Personality:** Shy, and very protective of her family, though she tends to wander off on her own a lot, but she does protect those close to her with animal like instincts  
**Likes:** Food, Naps, Running, Sports, Climbing  
**Dislikes: **Water

* * *

**Full Name: **Sean Jay Crisp  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 15  
**Place of Birth:** New York  
**Date of Birth:** January 2  
**Family:** Wanda Maximoff-Crisp Mother, Raymond Crisp Father, William Crisp Brother, Sarah, Wendy, and Janet Crisp Sisters  
**Height:** 5'10"  
**Weight:** 160 lbs  
**Built:** Muscular frame  
**Hair:** Black and Red like his mother  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Clothes:** T-shirts of plain colors with a long sleeved shirt overtop and jeans with patches on them, sneakers  
**Jewelry:** Silver chain and Two hoops in his left ear.  
**Known Mutant Power: **Telekinesis, it's getting stronger, it had derived from a form of Hex Bolts  
**Personality:** Like Ray's and Wanda's at times, he can become angered really easily and tends to act upon his emotions, which is not a good thing with a power like telekinesis. He tends to bottle up his emotions just showing a nice fun guy exterior and then when something annoys him he explodes with emotion  
**Likes:** Music, Food, Girls  
**Dislikes:** School, Homework 

**Full Name: **Sarah Denise Crisp  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 13  
**Place of Birth:** New York  
**Date of Birth:** March 10  
**Family:** Wanda Maximoff-Crisp Mother, Raymond Crisp Father, Sean and William Crisp Brothers, Wendy and Janet Crisp Sisters  
**Height:** 5'5'  
**Weight:** 110 lbs  
**Built:** Petite slender figure, small features like her mother  
**Hair:** Blonde with Natural Red Streaks  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Clothes:** Red shirts with tight black or blue jeans and black shoes  
**Jewelry:** Two holes on the bottom of her ears, first holes have hoops second have studs, has her naval pierced as well  
**Known Mutant Power: **Electricity like her father  
**Personality:** Care Free, general "Who Cares" attitude to everything unless it deals with her drastically she can seem somewhat detached from her family and everything around her until something happens to her.  
**Likes:** Music, Food, Boys, Time to heself  
**Dislikes:** School, crowds

**Full Name: **Wendy Eleanor Crisp  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 11  
**Place of Birth:** New York  
**Date of Birth:** May 6  
**Family:** Wanda Maximoff-Crisp Mother, Raymond Crisp Father, Sean and William Crisp Brother, Sarah and Janet Crisp Sisters  
**Height:** 4'11"  
**Weight:** 90 lbs  
**Hair:** Black and Blonde like her mother's except blonde where her hair is red  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Clothes:** Tank tops and short skirts with sneakers  
**Jewelry:** Necklace with bracelets  
**Known Mutant Power: **Hex Bolts Not Very Controlled  
**Personality:** Her powers make her try and stay in control of her emotions which in end makes you see a girl who smiles all the time but hides the fact that she is just scared of what she can do. Her bolts are ten times as powerful as Wanda's and therefore scare her into being happy  
**Likes:** Music, Being Alone  
**Dislikes:** Crowded Areas, Small Areas

**Full Name: **William George Crisp  
**Nick Name:** Will  
**Sex: **Male  
**Age:** 9  
**Place of Birth:** New York  
**Date of Birth:** July 7  
**Family:** Wanda Maximoff-Crisp Mother, Raymond Crisp Father, Sean Crisp Brother, Sarah, Wendy, and Janet Crisp Sisters  
**Height:** 4'5"  
**Weight:** 70 lbs  
**Built:** Muscular frame  
**Hair:** Black and Orange like Ray's but black where Blonde  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Clothes:** T-shirts of plain colors with jeans and sneakers  
**Known Mutant Power: **Negates Other Mutant Abilities For a period of time  
**Personality:** Will is generally care free and loves getting other people in trouble, he also likes causing fights, and can be generally grouped as a bad kid, which he isn't really.  
**Likes:** Sports, Games  
**Dislikes:** School, Homework

**Full Name: **Janet Christine Crisp  
**Sex: **Female  
**Age:** 7  
**Place of Birth:** New York  
**Date of Birth:** September 8  
**Family:** Wanda Maximoff-Crisp Mother, Raymond Crisp Father, Sean and William Crisp Brothers, Sarah and Wendy Crisp Sisters  
**Height:** 3'11"  
**Weight:** 60 lbs  
**Hair:** Blonde with two natural Orange streaks in front  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Clothes:** Dresses that are light and colorful  
**Known Mutant Power: **Unknown  
**Personality:** Happy go lucky girl who has a problem sitting still and paying attention, very short attention span but still loves having fun and usually causes people to laugh  
**Likes:** People  
**Dislikes:** Slow things, Waiting


	2. Chapter One: The Phone Call

Summary: It's now twenty years in the future and all the New Recruits and X-Men are married. The ones that are married all have children with extraordinary gifts like their own. Each one is living in one of the places one of their parents grew up in before their power manifestation.

A/N: Just changed chapter organization and now the Bios are first, but here's the story, also   
-Things written like this- are when people are using telepathy.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution at all; the children however are my ideas, except Rachel and Nate Summers.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**_The Phone Call_**

**  
Mississippi**

"Git back here ya little runt!" Yelled out an angry mother at her five-year-old.

"Ya gotta catch me, Mommy." Came the voice of the little boy Luke LeBeau.

"When Ah catch ya. Ya are gonna wish thaht ya weren't born!" Cried out the mother, none other than Rogue.

"Oh what is dis dat we got here." Came the voice of her husband in a crisp Cajun accent. He picked up the five-year-old with a scoop of his hands.

"Hey Daddy…" whined the little boy with red on black eyes and brown hair with two white streaks. A second later Elizabeth LeBeau came running into the house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cried out the ten-year-old with white hair and red on black eyes.

"Whaht is it now, sugah?" Rogue asked bending down to pick up her daughter with gloved hands.

"Ah swear Ah didn't mean ta do it…" Elizabeth cried out in tears.

"Whaht didja do?" Rogue asked wiping away a tear of hers; off her face.

"Ah-Ah was followin' Henri 'round an' an' Ah tripped an' Ah didn't have mah gloves on, an' an' he trahed ta catch meh an' he touched mah hands!" Elizabeth cried out hugging Rogue's neck.

"Oh gawd, Remah, watch these two." Rogue said putting Elizabeth down. "Liz go git some gloves." Rogue yelled out as she ran out front of her Mississippi home. She looked around and spotted Ana nearby.

"Ana, where's yoah brotha?"

"Which one?" The sixteen-year-old with brown hair and natural white streaks asked.

"Tha ohne thaht Lizzi jus' knocked out." Ana's mouth turned into the shape of an 'O' as she ran towards where she saw the two heading before.

"Ovah here Ma!" Ana yelled as she bent down besides her younger brother.

"Oh gawd." Rogue muttered as she picked up her thirteen-year-old son.

"C'mon, let's git him insahde, he's breathin' which is good." Rogue said as she scooped up her son and ran inside her house taking her gloves off and lying him on the couch.

"Mama, is he gonna beh alrahght?" Asked Luke looking at his older brother.

"Ah thahnk so." Rogue replied as she put a wet cloth on his face and gently touched his cheek with her bare hand. Her children were immune to her absorption ability because of them having lived in her body. Remy, however, wasn't immune to them but with the help of Rogue stealing Leech's powers and using them to negate her own mutant ability they were able to have four wonderful children. Her daughter, Elizabeth seemed to have gotten the same ability as her mother, absorption, while the oldest Ana got her father's ability. Henri, who had just been knocked out by Elizabeth had super strength, flight, and invulnerability to almost everything, accept of course Liz's touch. Their youngest Luke hasn't discovered his power yet.

"Is 'enri goin' t' be all right?" Remy asked Rogue looking at his son.

"He should beh in a few minutes, yoah as bad as the kids Swamp Rat." Remy smirked at his nickname, and then Rogue added, "How's Liz takin' this?"

"She seems t' be 'avin' trouble stayin' on de ground." Remy replied.

"Remah!"

"She absorbed 'im ma cherie, dat means dat she got 'is abilities too." Remy explained as he walked out of the room and came back with Liz in his arms.

"Ah'm sorrah Momma." Liz said once again.

"It's alrahght sugah, jus' an accident, thay happen." Liz jumped out of her father's arms and ran over to her mother and hugged her neck. A few minutes later Henri opened his green eyes and looked at his mother.

"Ma?"

"Oh thank gawd yoah alrahght." Rogue said hugging her son and kissing him.

"Maybeh Ah should let Lizbeth touch meh more." Rogue then smacked his brown mop of hair. "Ow." He yelped with a laugh.

"Now jus' rest awahle, alrahght?"

"Fahne." Henri said, Remy looked down at his son who was named after his brother and smiled at him.

"Ta souer is 'avin' a 'ard time wit' ton powers. Why don' y' go 'elp 'er?" Remy suggested as Liz floated in the air.

"How tha heck d'ya stay on tha ground?" She asked.

"Jus' thahnk of tha ground, thaht's whaht Ah do." He said grinning watching his sister fall to the ground.

"Thanks." She said looking over at Ana. "Hey Ana." Ana looked up from her book.

"Yeah whaht d'ya want, squirt?" She asked smiling.

"Come with me and play." She said in the most sophisticated voice.

"Maybeh Ah don' want ta play wit' sohme vallah gal." Ana said exaggerating her southern accent, causing Liz to laugh and begin to fly.

"Ana!" She shrieked. Ana rolled her eyes and walked out of the room over to her father.

"So Pa, whaht's on tha agenda taday?"

"Well Remy t'inks 'e should teach y' accuracy in t'rowin de playin' cards." Remy said as Ana whipped out a pack of playing cards and they headed out the front door as the phone rang.

"Remah, would ya git thaht sugah?"

"Busy!" Remy yelled as he and Ana ran away laughing.

"Oh thaht Swamp Rat!"

"Ma, why d'ya call Pa a Swamp Rat alwahs?" Asked Henri on the couch.

"It's mah nickname foah him." She said as she picked up the phone. "Hah?"

"Rogue?"

"Yeah who wahnt's ta know?"

"It's Professor Xavier."

"Oh hey Professor" Rogue said shooing away Liz and Luke.

"Rogue, I'm having a little reunion for the summer, care to join us?"

"Who all is goin?"

"Most of the original X-Men, minus Evan, and most of the new Recruits, though I have yet to call everyone."

"Wehll, hold on a sec, let meh go talk it ovah wit' Remah." So Rogue put the phone down not waiting for a response and looked out back seeing Ana and Remy charging cards and hitting soda cans.

"Remah!"

"Oui?" Remy said turning around looking at his beloved wife.

"Weh're goin ta Xavier's foah tha summah, reunion lahke thang." Rogue shouted then turned and went back to the phone where Liz was about to pick it up.

"Not so fast, sug, thaht's yoah Ma's old friend." Rogue said picking up Liz and the phone.

"Weh'll beh thehre wit' tha kids."

"Oh how many?"

"Foah."

"I can't wait to see them."

"Yah, Ah bet thay can't wait ta go upta New Yoak, ta." Rogue said and eventually hung up.

"Pack yoah bags kids, weh're goin ta New Yoak foah tha summah." Rogue said to her children, they all cheered and ran to their rooms. Ana and Remy walked back in and heard the last bit of what Rogue said.

"Rellah Ma?"

"Yeah sug, weh're headin out tamorrow mornin' tha professor booked us a flahght thaht should git us thehre bah tha next mornin' or so." Rogue said as she headed into her and Remy's room and began to pack for the trip.

**New York - Institute**

Jean Grey has stayed at the institute with her husband, Scott Summers. They had planned the reunion carefully and couldn't wait until everyone would arrive. They had been waiting and now it was finally twenty years later after High School and they had two beautiful children, Nate and Rachel.

"Nate, come here please." Jean said, as the reluctant seventeen-year-old walked over to Jean, what was unusual is that he had white streaks in his hair like Rogue but he was not her kid.

"Clean up, tomorrow lots of people are going to be coming!" Jean said as Nate rolled his blue eyes.

"Why aren't you yelling at Rachel." He said as he opened the door to the foyer with his telekinetic ability.

"I will, your father is with her right now though." Jean said as a red head ran into the room and into Nate.

"Hey there she is, speak of the devil."

"I'm not the devil." Said Rachel Summers, with red hair and green eyes just like her mother.

-Are too- Nate sent telepathically to her.

-AM NOT- Rachel sent telepathically back, she may be four years younger than her older brother, but her telepathy is just as strong, if not stronger, for she uses it to create illusions, which is what she was about to do until Jean had interrupted with her telepathy.

-Watch it you two, you aren't the only telepaths around here, Xavier and I are still around- Their mother shot at them as Rachel sighed.

"Yes mother." The two of them agreed.

"Now as I was saying to-" Jean stopped in her sentence as Scott walked in the room with his sunglasses on.

"What were you saying Jean?" Scott said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh Scott." Jean said smiling as she looked back at her kids.

"Now as I was saying," Jean said remembering what she was about to say, "We will be having guests here, the professor is making the calls right now." Jean said, as she was interrupted with a telepathic note.

-Rogue and Remy are coming with their four children-

-Four? How could they when Rogue can't touch-

-Remember Leech-

-Oh yeah- Jean replied as she noticed everyone staring at her

"She's talking to Xavier obviously." Rachel said to Nate who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay, well so far Rogue and Remy are coming, they have apparently four children."

"Any hot girls that are seventeen?" Jean shot her eldest child a look.

-Watch it mister- She said to him telepathically. Rachel let out a giggle.

"I know nothing about them, but they should arrive not tomorrow but the next day, they're coming from Mississippi."

"Oh so Southern accents, great." Rachel said, "We get to try and decipher them." Rachel added as Scott and Nate laughed.

"When Rogue was here twenty years ago we deciphered her fine, right Scott?" Jean said letting out a smile at her daughter.

"Where will they be staying, I'm not sharing my room." Nate said as he brought a baseball to himself telekinetically and began throwing it up and down with his telekinesis.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we have enough room, I mean this place is huge." Scott said to his son.

"What if they all have four kids?"

"Well…" Scott said as he gulped.

"There will be room, then they can share." Jean added.

"I don't care if I have to share, as long as whoever it is I can understand, An' thay all don' tahlk lahke thahs ta meh ya know, ya all?" Rachel said making a mock southern accent as everyone laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be all right." Jean said still laughing.

"I'm going out." Nate said as he grabbed keys to his car.

"Back before dinner." Jean called after him as he telekinetically threw the baseball at Jean who stopped it with her telekinesis. A second later they hear the front door open and shut.

"I think I'm going to go to the library." Rachel said leaving the parents alone in the parlor as they kissed.

**Illinois**

"Katherine get back here!" Yelled Lance Alvers at his eleven-year-old daughter named after her mother. Kat looked at her father and phased through the wall and was out of the room and ran into her mother.

"Mom." Kat said.

"You can run from your father, but not from me." Kitty said to her as she let out a laugh, she had finally grown out of talking like a valley girl.

"That's right." Kat said as she saw her father come in the room.

"There you are Kat." Lance said as Kat smiled and stuck her tongue out at her father. The ground then shook and Kitty looked at Lance.

"Lance was that you?" She asked.

"Oh god, Jon!" Lance yelled as he saw his eight-year-old son walk in the room the Earth shaking with every step.

"Daddy it won't stop." His son said as he fell against Lance holding his head.

"Kitty, get some aspirin."

"On it." Kitty said phasing through the rooms until she got to the bathroom and phased back through to give her son, Jonathan, some aspirin.

"Where's Cindy?" Kitty asked as Lance gave his son who inherited his powers some aspirin.

"I don't know."

"Cindy?" Kitty cried out as she saw Kat's head stick through the wall.

"She's right here mom." Kat said as she phased four-year-old Cindy into the room.

"Oh thank god…" Kitty said picking up Cindy and kissing her. She then bent down and gave Kat a kiss on the forehead for finding her.

"You all right sport?" Lance asked Jon who smiled.

"I'll be fine." Jon said, his blue eyes showing that his head really hurt.

"Dad, did your powers hurt your head too?" Kat asked her father.

"Only when they first manifested." Lance said.

"I wonder what powers Cin will get." Kat said looking at her little sister adoringly.

"No one knows." Kitty said with a smile as Jon stood up and his father scooped him up.

"Dad." Jon whined as Cindy giggled from her mother's arms.

"You're going to relax, all right, no stress or strain on your powers today." He said as he headed towards Jon's room with Jon in his arms.

"Oh they're a site to see." Kitty said to her daughters.

"Mommy, when are you going to tell Daddy?" Kitty looked down at Kat and then put Cindy down and looked at her stomach.

"I will tell him soon." She said putting her hands around her stomach, which bulged out, a little bit.

"Mommy, where do baby's come from?" Little Cindy said.

"Well…" Kitty said, she already went through this with Kat and Jon.

"They come from when Mommy and Daddy love each other and to show their love they get a child put inside the Mother." Kat told her sister scratching the surface of it. Kitty laughed as her daughter told her younger daughter the explanation. Cindy seemed to accept the explanation, Jon was the hardest, he kept asking questions.

"I'm back he put up a fight when I put him down on his bed." Lance said as Kat elbowed her mother in the leg.

"Lance there is something I need to tell you." Kitty said as Lance walked across to her giving her a kiss on the cheek as Kat and Cindy made noises.

"What is it?" Lance said rubbing Kitty's arm.

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have another kid." Kitty said to her husband. Lance's face showed an expression of happiness!

"Boy or girl, how far along are you?" Lance asked happily.

"I don't know, but almost two months." Kitty said motioning to her stomach. Lance was an excited man; he couldn't believe he would have another son or daughter. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it Mom." Kat said running and picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello is Kitty there?"

"Hold on." She brought the phone over to her mother who was now off of her feet. "Mom some guy is calling for you." Kitty took the phone from her daughter.

"Hello?" She said as she watched her daughter Kat, looking at her brown eyes just like her father's, then at her brown hair like her own.

"Ahh how nice to here from you again, Kitty."

"Professor?" Kitty said shocked as Lance chased after Cindy who had her mother's hair and eyes.

"Yes, Kitty, I would like to know if your family, would like to come up to New York for the summer as a reunion of the X-Men and New Recruits."

"Well I'm sure we'd love to, hold on." Kitty then put down the phone and looked at her husband, "Lance?"

"Yes?" He said picking up Cindy and putting her on his shoulders.

"It's the professor, he wants to know if we all want to go up to the institute for the summer and well it's like a reunion of the X-Men New Recruits kind of thing." Kitty said to him as he looked at her.

"Well I'm sure it's fine," Lance began as he noticed Kat jumping up and down.

"We're going to New York for the summer!" Kat exclaimed.

"As long as you're okay with it, with the baby an all." Lance said as Kitty nodded.

"It'll be fine, I'm not expecting until like, January of next year."

"All right fine with me, I'll start to pack." Lance said leaving the room with Cindy still on his shoulders.

"Lance says its okay, and well Kat is thrilled." Kitty said after she had picked up the phone again.

"I'm assuming that was the young girl who picked up the phone."

"Yeah she's eleven, and has my power, but Lance's eyes, she's gorgeous."

"Any other kids?" Xavier asked.

"A boy with Lance's powers, Jon, he's eight, and then Cindy, she's four and we don't know her powers yet, but like I'm expecting another in January."

"Congratulations." Xavier said as they began to chat some more and eventually hung up. Kitty then went to her room and packed clothes that she will be able to fit in by August and Kat went to her room and packed her things as well. She was excited to go to the place that her mother had grown up in for part of her life.

**Germany**

"Derek?" Called out Kurt, he was looking for his ten-year-old son, who was just like him and blue and fuzzy with blue hair but he inherited Amanda Sefton-Wagner's brown eyes. Kurt teleported around their house looking for his son who also had the ability to teleport.

"Oh man, Amanda, I can't vind him." Kurt called to his wife who was reading to their other son Donald Wagner, who had a more human appearance other than the yellow eyes, and fangs, and ears.

"Don't panic Kurt he's gotta be here somewhere." Donald smiled at his parents revealing his fangs.

-BAMF-

In front Amanda and Kurt was Derek.

"Gave up Vater?"

"Zere he iz." Kurt said porting over to him and grabbing him. Amanda let out a giggle as she watched her son and husband. A second later the phone rang.

"Amanda, lieb, could you get zat for me?" Kurt said as Amanda nodded picking up the telephone.

"Hello the Wagner residents." She said into the phone as the voice on the other end began to speak.

"Hello, Amanda, how are you."

"Oh professor, hello, Kurt and I are doing just fine, well right now Kurt's 'playing' with Derek." Amanda said smiling a bit though Xavier couldn't see it.

"Ahh, I see, how would you two like to come back to the states for the summer for a X-Men, New Recruits Reunion."

"I'm sure he'd love to, we'll just pack are bags and head over."

"All right, and how many children do you have?"

"Two, one's seven the other is ten."

"Okay I'll see you hopefully soon." Xavier said as they hung up.

"Kurt, honey."

"Ja?"

"We're heading to New York for the summer."

"Vhy?"

"Xavier called and it's a reunion like thing, pack everything you can!" Amanda said excitedly as she hurried into Donald's room and began packing his things.

"Mein Gott." Kurt said seeing Derek port away.

"Derek you vill behave on ze plane!" Kurt yelled through the house as he walked to his dresser and put on a watch and in a second he looked 'normal.' It was the old holo watch that Xavier gave him when he left, now instead of it looking like a boy he looked like a grown man.

"Hopefully ze profezor vill have one vor Derek." Kurt thought to himself as he teleported to his own room to pack his things.

**Kentucky**

"Andrew git back here!" Yelled the blonde mother to her seven-year-old son.

"Ah'm comin' Motha!" Andrew replied running back to his mother.

"How many times do I tell you, get out of the habit of that Southern accent." Tabitha yelled at her son, who had deliberately made his accent worse.

"How can Ah ignore or help somethahng thaht comes so easilah." Tabby rolled her eyes at her son as Sam appeared in the doorway holding their daughter, Jennifer.

"Sam…" Tabby whined as she grabbed her three-year-old daughter from her husband's hands.

"Whaht is it muh dear?"

"Oh Sam." Tabby said hitting him on the head playfully.

"Ah'm jus' kidding with you, Drew, ya should get out of the habit though."

"You still say Ah like Ah say Ah."

"Ah'm also oldah than you." Sam said then added, "So Ah've had the accent longa." Tabby rolled her eyes as her eldest ran out.

"Mom!" Samantha cried out, "Tim threw a bomb at me again." She said as she held up a shirt that got destroyed by her younger brother's pranks.

"Oh gawd…" Tabitha said as she saw Timothy walking out trying to look innocent, which was hard for an eleven-year-old.

"It was an accident, Mum, Ah didn't mean ta." Tim said as Sam shot him a look.

"Did so Mom, luckily I put muh force field up before it hit me, but it his muh stuff."

"Oh jeez, Sam." Tabby said as Sam laughed at his wife. "Remind me why-"

"Cuz Ah love you." Sam cut in kissing her on the lips.

"That's right." Tabby said kissing him back with just as much passion as they had on their first date.

"Ewww." Tim and Drew said.

"Oh be quiet." Tabby said tossing a small kinetically charged bomb over her shoulder.

"Mom!" Cried out the three children. Tabby giggled.

"Yoah Motha was quite tha prankster back when we were teenagers." Sam said with a laugh to his beautiful children.

"You were mom?" Sami said, she had gotten the same kind of attitude her mother had, but unlike Tabitha's which was caused by her father, Sami's was because that's how she was.

"Yeah I was." Tabby said with a laugh as she set Jennifer on the ground.

"Ah can't believe that!" Drew said as he tripped and knocked into a tree. Tabby laughed.

"You definitely got your father's clumsiness when he was a teen." Sam blushed at Tabitha's words.

"Tabbah…" He said as she giggled.

"Mommy, what do I have that's like you and Dad?" Tim asked making sure he pronounced everything correctly.

"You have Sam's heart." Tabby said as Sam smiled at his wife and kissed her on the head.

"Mom, when are you going to allow me to have muh drivers license?" Sami asked.

"When you turn sixteen."

"Aww Mom."

"Hey, I didn't get my license until I was sixteen."

"Yeah, but yoah motha would drive still on tha road."

"I heard that Sam." Tabby said with a laugh.

"You broke the laws Mum?" Tim asked.

"Yoah motha was untamable as a teen." Sam said as everyone laughed.

"But your father tamed me… eventually." Tabby said as her children laughed.

"Mum, what's foah lunch, Ah'm hungry." Drew said as Tabby chuckled and got up.

"Watch Jen for me." She called to no one in particular as she walked inside and into the kitchen where the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello."

"Tabitha?"

"That's my name. What's up?"

"This is Xavier, I wanted to know if you and Sam would like to come to a New Mutant, X-Men Reunion this whole summer."

"Would it be okay if we brought the kids too?"

"Sure how many you got?"

"Four." Tabby said as Sami ran inside followed by Drew and Tim. Eventually she spotted Sam behind them with Jen on his back.

"Who's on tha phone?" Sam asked his wife.

"Professor X." Tabby said as he nodded then looked back shocked.

"What does he want?"

"Hold on professor gotta 'splain the sitch to Sam."

"Go ahead." Xavier said as she lowered the phone and put it on the counter as she saw Sami making a sandwich for lunch.

"Well he wants us to go up to New York for the summer for a reunion."

"Oh, ahre tha kids comin?"

"Of course."

"Good maybeh he can help Tim with control ovah those bombs of his." Tabby laughed.

"We're not enrolling them you know."

"Ah know, but he can help them, surely." Sam said as Tabby nodded and picked the phone back up.

"Sam agrees and he wants to know if you can help one of our kids with his power."

"Of course."

"Thanks professor, we'll head up right away."

"I got a plane booked for you, just go up and say that Xavier said he has something for you and you'll get the tickets."

"All right what time tonight?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Eight okay"

"I'll leave you and your family to pack, can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"See ya professor." Tabby said as she hung up the phone.

"Kids we're going to New York!"

"Yay!" Cried out Sami and the rest of her kids.

"Start packing plane leaves at eight tonight."

"Holy cow" Sami said as she finished her sandwich and ran up to her room. Tabby saw the phone line busy and chuckled at her daughter. She quickly made her sons' lunch as Sam made Jennifer her lunch, and afterwards they all headed up to pack.

**Australia**

"Pyralis, cin ya git yuir brotha an' sista." St. John Allerdyce said to his eldest daughter who had his blonde hair with natural red streaks and his wife's brown eyes.

"Wot? Wah?" Pyralis said in her Australian accent.

"Cuz Oy said so." St. John said as he rolled his eyes and flipped another burger on the grill. "Unless ya want yuir food burnt ta a crisp, though that's how Oy loike it."

"Oy'm gittin' em." Pyra said running off to look for her five-year-old sister and ten-year-old brother.

"Thaht was easiah then Oy expected." St. John said to himself as his wife came out.

"Where'd Pyra go?"

"Shoi went ta git 'er brotha an' sista."

"That was certainly nice of her." Said Amara to her husband as she kissed his neck.

"Watch this, Sheila." He said as he made the fire in the grill dance around to his likings.

"I see your hamburger." Amara said pointing to the one burnt to a crisp.

"How'd ya guess?"

"Just something I know." She said as Pyra arrived back with her sister holding her hand and her brother walking behind them.

"Lounch is now served mates." St. John said as he took the hamburgers off of the grill, Amara began to cut up the one for Amelia, her youngest daughter to eat.

"Dad, ya didn't burn moine!" Cried out Jacob, their ten-year-old son with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oy can fix that." Said Pyralis as she looked at the hamburger and it burst in flames.

"Thanks!" Jake said as he watched the fire dance around, after a few minutes Pyra let the fire die out so that he can eat his food. Just then the phone rang.

"Oy got it, Amara."

"No, that's okay John, I got it." She said answering the phone.

"Ello?"

"Amara Aquilla-Allerdyce?"

"Yeah this is she."

"It's Professor X-"

"Hey professor long time no hear from you. So why the call?"

"We're having a reunion with the X-Men and New Recruits-"

"I'd love to come with my family, if that's all right."

"That's fine mostly everyone else is bringing their kids too, how many do you have?"

"Three, but I'm expecting."

"Really? When?"

"Sometime in July."

"I hope it won't be a problem if you stay all summer cause that's how long I planned it to be."

"I'm sure I'll be all right." Amara said.

"Okay, your plane leaves tonight."

"Kay what time?"

"Nine I believe, just say Xavier sent you something, it'll be the tickets."

"All right bye." Amara said as she hung up. "We're going to New York, kids!" Amara said as she began explaining everything to them and soon they all were heading inside to pack.

**California**

"Bobby, I think my water broke."

"Are you serious?" Said Bobby Drake to his wife.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure help me!" So Bobby grabbed his wife's arm and steadied her and headed to his car. "What about the kids?" Jubilation said to him.

"You first, let's get you in the car."

"Mommy?" Came a voice behind Bobby.

"Emily go get Andrea, hurry we need to get Mommy to the hospital."

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Emily asked following them outside.

"You're going to get a baby brother or sister." Bobby answered as Emily ran back in the house and Bobby helped Jubilee in the passenger seat.

"Andrea, Emily get in." Jubilee yelled at her daughters as they hopped in the backseat as Bobby ran in the house grabbed his keys and locked the house and left.

Two hours later Bobby had a new daughter. She had jet-black hair and hazel eyes. Bobby was with his wife and his new daughter as Emily and Andrea were led in the room.

"She's so beautiful." Bobby said to his wife kissing her forehead.

"She has your eyes." Jubilee said.

"And it looks like your hair." Bobby said as Andrea and Emily looked at their little sister.

"What's her name?" Andrea asked.

"Erika Robyn Drake." Jubilee said with a smile, they had that name picked out for a girl and Eric Robert Drake id it was a boy.

"She's so small." Said four-year-old Emily.

"Yeah, she's just as big as you were." Jubilee said as a doctor walked in.

"Telephone call for Mr. Robert Drake."

"Be back honey." Bobby said kissing her again and leaving the room and picking up the telephone.

"Congratulations Bobby."

"Xavier?" Bobby said shocked.

"Yes, is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl, Erika Robyn Drake, how'd you know to call here?"

"I called Jubilee's cell. Her voice mail said something about trying the hospital if she is unreachable." Bobby laughed at his wife's voicemail.

"Oh."

"I don't know if you would like to, but I'd love for your family to come up to New York for the summer, we are having a New Recruits and X-Men reunion." Xavier said.

"Well I'm sure Jubilee would love to, and I'm sure she won't mind traveling with little Erika, so sure."

"I have a flight for you, tomorrow morning, seven o'clock, say you're with Xavier and they'll give you the tickets."

"All right bye." Bobby said as he walked back into the hospital room.

"Bobby who was it?" Jubilee said.

"Xavier, we're going to New York for the summer."

"Really?"

"Yeah we leave at seven tomorrow morning."

"Go take Emily and Andrea home, and pack for the girls and yourself and the new baby, I'll be home later this evening to pack for myself." Jubilee said. So with that Bobby took his daughters and headed home.

**New York**

In a New York house there was a high pitch scream let out. Followed by the sound of something falling and breaking.

"Wanda are you all right?" Ray asked as he ran to his wife's side.

"I'm fine," She said as she glared at her eleven-year-old daughter Wendy.

"Wendy." Ray said as she tried to sneak away.

"Wendy, learn to control your powers, that's the third time this week since you learned you can hex things that you broke something."

"I'm sorry Mother, but Janet made me lose my concentration." Wendy said looking at her younger sister.

"It's all right, would you clean it up at least?" Wanda asked as Wendy began to clean everything.

"Mom, Dad, what happened?" Asked Sean, the eldest of theirs, he was fifteen.

"Just Wendy and her hex bolts." Ray answered to his son who had the power of telekinesis.

"Oh." Sean said as his sister Sarah walked in.

"Yeah what was that scream?" Sarah asked, she had the same power as Ray electricity.

"It was Janet." Wanda said looking around, "Where's William?"

"Outback." All the children answered.

"Oh." Ray said as he headed out back to get him, Wanda looked at Sean who had her red and black hair.

"Sean, can you help Wendy clean up?" Wanda said pointing over to where Wendy was. Wendy had a mixture of her parent's hair, having it blonde and black.

"Sure." Sean said as he telekinetically picked up the glass.

"Now Janet, calm down." Wanda said picking up her daughter who had her father's orange and blonde hair. A second later Ray walked in holding William who had orange and black hair.

"What'd I miss?" William asked eager to know why glass was broken and why he heard a shriek. Just as Ray was about to answer the phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello Ray Crisp speaking."

"Ray it's Charles Xavier."

"Hello." Ray said.

"I'd like to know if you want to come and stay at the institute this summer with your family."

"Sure we'd love to, but why?"

"It's an X-Men New Recruits twenty year reunion thing. Scott and Jean planned it." Xavier said.

"All right, we'll drive over tomorrow."

"Bye see you then." So they hung up and Ray explained everything to his family and they headed off to pack their things.

**Scotland**

"Rahne?" Roberto DaCosta called out.

"Ooh aye?"

"Where's Sandra?" He asked as his wife walked in the house.

"Ah thooght she was wi'ye." Rahne said as she began to search for her eight-year-old only daughter.

"Sandra?" Roberto called out as he ran around the house looking for her.

"Ah found 'er Robertae, she was in 'er panther f'rm." Rahne said as she picked up her daughter who was a Black Panther, she had the ability to transform into a panther like Rahne did as a wolf.

"Agradezca A Dios." Roberto said as he hugged his daughter and she awoke and changed back into a human girl with red hair and brown eyes. "Sandra, we were worried about you." Roberto said to his daughter holding her close.

"Sorry mum, pop, but Ah jist took a nap that's aw." Little Sandra said in her Scottish accent like her mother. A second later the phone rang.

"Ah got it." Rahne said picking it up. "Ello."

"Rahne this is Professor Xavier I wanted to know if you and Roberto are coming to the institute for the summer for a reunion."

"Tt soonds aw reit tae me professur an' A'am sure Robertae, will nae min' either, but we're in Scottlain."

"That's quite all right. For I bought tickets for you, just go up saying my name and they'll give them to you, your flight is at ten tonight, that's the best one I could get."

"That's guid, we'll see ye suin 'en bye." Rahne then hung up and told her family of where they were spending the summer.

**New York - Institute**

-Jean everyone is coming but Evan and Jamie-

-All right professor, how many kids-

-Many, over twenty, though Bobby and Jubilation just had another daughter so I'm sure they'll want her in the same room as them-

-Okay looks like we're going to have to have them share rooms-

-Yeah as soon as they come and we see what we're dealing with, of course I'm sure Nate won't want to share his room-

-Yeah he had a fit about that earlier- Jean replied with a chuckle.

-Many children back in the institute brings back the memories-

-Yeah I know what you mean, I can't wait until I see how everyone looks-

-Yes, me too, well I think you should prepare rooms for the adults-

-Okay tell me all the couples and I'll prepare them with Scott's help and maybe Rachel and if Nate comes back-

-Right, Rogue and Remy, Kitty and Lance, Kurt and Amanda, Tabitha and Sam-

-Those two finally got married-

-I know what you mean, okay continuing, Tabitha and Sam, Amara and St. John, Jubilation and Bobby, Roberto and Rahne, and Ray and Wanda-

-Wanda? Are you serious-

-It seems they have found a lot more in common then we thought they would-

-Yes indeed, so that's seven more rooms, I'm on it professor- Jean said as she ended the link and went off to find her husband and children to help prepare rooms for their old friends.

Remy's French:

ma cherie my dear feminine

Ta souer Your sister informal

Ton your masculine

Oui Yes


	3. Chapter Two: Arrivals and Surprises

A/N: Yes, I did not die, or give up this story, I just have been swamped with work and writing parts of my other stories but I decided to finish this chapter to prove I did not forget about it or die! I hope to get the next chapter out before the New Year! Hope you enjoy. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, as well, don't kill me for not spell checking, I will then maybe I'll edit this chapter if there are too many mistakes, but most might be accents.

** The Son of Logan and Ororo:** Yeah, I would like to read that, I think that sounds like a good idea. Jamie is cool, maybe I'll get him and X-23 together in my story later heehee.

**Report: **Well most of them there are reasons why they have huge family's. Wanda and Ray have a huge family cause Ray likes kids. Rogue and Remy do because well think about it, they wouldn't have that many opportunities to have sex, so they'd probably not use protection. Tabitha and Sam is obvious, Sam grew up with a huge family so he wants a huge family. Three is a normal family size so the rest are normal, other than Kitty/Lance, but Kitty wanted two daughters and Lance wanted a son, the last baby was unexpected. And most aren't trophy wives as you'll learn later. I'm sorry if you think it's too many OC's, didn't mean for it to seem that way, .

**ThessalyD:** Yeah, but you can always make smiley's like this . hehee. Or :)

**X-TREM-X23:** Well I didn't add Logan, cause I had no idea how old he is, and I must have forgotten Ororo and X-23, but both are in this chapter for a small bit. I think I might get Jamie and X-23 together, cause I could actually not think of anyone for Jamie and I think X-23 would be perfect, Jamie might be in not the next chapter but the chapter after that, X-23 has a small role in this chapter, but she might get bigger rules once everyone comes in the story.

**kiwi's angel:** So sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been so busy with my other stories and this chapter is a bit long and such and then school started, and now I'm rambling, I'll try to get the next chapter done before the New Year though.

**linzer-b:** Yeah it is supposed to be a lot of kids, I had actually thought of having another in the DaCosta family but I decided against it cause there were too many as it was, I'm glad you liked the detail I put in them, I had a few as original character ideas so it wasn't too hard to twist it into a daughter or son of the original X-Men or New Recruits. Yeah, I actually plan on having peoples powers expand or get them during the whole course of the summer. As well as the birth of Amara's next child and last child I added a bit about why some of the people chose where they lived and a bit about what they had been doing for like jobs and such.

**Lance Avalanche Alvers:** Thanks, I wish I could have gotton this done earlier for you guys but I hope you aren't mad it took awhile ::bites nails:: Thanks for reviewing!

**Goofn1: **Wow that is awesome of Kat's birthday being then, I actually picked mostly random dates, but yes, I don't know what they will name their son yet, but they will think of names in an upcoming chapter with a few other people.

**Shippou1990:** Thanks for reviewing and I shall try and get my updates more frequent.

**Riderazzo:** There shall be plenty of Lancitty, I love that coupling, and there will be more in future chapters, not too much in this chapter nor the next for people are arriving and such.

**Spunkypippy:** I'm adding more, and I hope it turns out well, it's just an idea, it doesn't really have a plot, but shh no one has to know that, unless I can think of one, or if other people think there's one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Tw_o_**

**_Arrivals and Surprises_**

**Airplane - Lance and Kitty Alvers**

Lance and Kitty had packed up and drove their van to the airport and boarded the plane that night at eight o'clock. They had put most of the luggage with everyone else's luggage and had a few carry on bags. Cindy and Kat sat besides Kitty; Lance and Jon sat behind them on the plane.

Kitty and Lance had stayed awake until Kat, Cindy, and Jon had fallen asleep. Then they too had fallen asleep and woke up in the morning. Kitty noticed Kat gone and Cindy was still asleep. She glanced back at Lance and saw he was asleep still as was Jon. A few minutes later Kat came back from the bathroom on the plane and took her seat next to her mother. She rebuckled her seatbelt and glanced at her mother.

"What time is it mom?" Kat asked as Kitty glanced at her watch.

"Only six." Kitty replied as she looked back at Lance who just woke up.

"Hey Kitty, Kat, is Cindy up?" Lance asked seeing both of their eyes looking back at him.

"Cindy's still asleep." Kitty said to her husband as an announcement came over the speakers.

"Please buckle your seatbelts for we are landing." The voice said, so Kitty made sure hers and Cindy's were buckled as Lance buckled his own and Jon's. Finally the plane had landed and Lance woke Jon up.

"Jon, wake up we're here." Lance said to him.

"Awesome!" Jon said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the seat. Kitty had woken up Cindy and they had grabbed the carry on luggage and left the plane. After they got off of the plane they had went and gotten their other luggage and stood at the airport sitting on a bench.

"Mommy what are we doing?" Cindy asked her mother.

"Waiting."

"For what?" Jon piped up.

"That." Lance said pointing to where Xavier rolled over.

"Who's that?" Jon and Cindy said at the same time as Xavier rolled up to them.

"Kitty, Lance, it's good to see you two, it's been a long time." Xavier said to them.

"Too long." Kitty said bending down and giving her old teacher a hug. When Kitty finished hugging him Lance shook his hand.

"That's Professor Xavier." Lance said to his son and daughters.

"I'm Kat, nice to meet you Professor X-X-"

"Just call me Professor X." Xavier said smiling at the young girl, recognizing the voice from the phone the other day.

"Alright Professor X." Kat beamed.

"This is Cindy." Kitty said pulling the young girl from behind her legs where she hid.

"And this is Jon." Lance said as Jon smiled at him.

"Everyone, Professor X is a telepath he can read minds and stuff." Kitty said to her children who got frightened expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry I won't read your minds." The professor said and added telepathically.

But I may send messages to you Kat smiled and Jon started looking around and Cindy hid behind Kitty's legs.

"So who else are we picking up?" Lance asked.

"Sam and Tabitha should be arriving shortly with their children, Scott and Jean are still at the institute preparing your rooms and tidying up. Bobby and Jubilee will arrive this after noon as well as maybe Rogue and Remy, I don't know how many stops their plane is taking, I couldn't get them a direct flight."

"Oh my god I like haven't seen Rogue in like forever!" Kitty said slipping into a slight Valley Girl accent. Xavier chuckled.

"Kurt and Amanda are arriving tomorrow as well as Amara and St. John and Rahne and Roberto, they are all out of the states. Ray and Wanda are arriving tonight hopefully. Logan's already there as is Hank and Ororo, we couldn't reach Evan anywhere and Jamie said something about a conference meeting he was in saying he'd call us back last night but he didn't. X-23 is also at the institute."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kitty said grabbing a few bags of luggage.

"No I'll get them, Pretty Kitty, you gotta save your strength." Lance said bending down and picking up the bags, Jon grabbed some bags as well.

"Alright if you insist." Kitty said.

"Where's the car so we can put these inside." Lance asked.

"The limo is right over there." Charles Xavier said as Lance nodded and him and Jon strolled off with luggage and putting it inside. While Lance and Jon did that Kitty, Kat, Cindy, and Xavier talked and caught up and learned more about the children.

Airplane - Sam and Tabby Guthrie 

Tabitha and Sam had boarded their own flight to New York the night earlier as well. They had packed up everything and Sam's mother drove them over in a van, dropping them off. The Guthrie family boarded the plane, which took off fast. Tabby, Jen, and Andrew sat behind Sam, Sami, and Tim, in the plane. After everyone had fallen asleep, Sam remained awake until he could no longer remain awake and then he drifted off into a short nap before being woken up by his wife.

"Sam, Sam, yo, Sammy boy." Tabby said, she was leaning forward and shaking his shoulder. Her older daughter turned around and looked at her mother.

"He's sleeping."

"I kinda figured." Tabby responded as Sam woke up.

"What ahre y'all doing?" Sam asked as he looked up seeing the seatbelt message on.

"Waking you up to tell you we're landing so you should get your seatbelt on and Tim's." Tabby said, she already had her own on and so did the others. Sam buckled Tim's and then his own and soon the plane had landed.

"Thank gawd." Tabby said unbuckling her seatbelt. "That was so long."

"Yeah, ya had ta sit there foah ovah an hour not doin' anahthang." Sam said jokingly to his wife.

"Oh shove it Sam." Tabby said playfully as she unbuckled Jen's seatbelt and woke up Andrew, Sam woke up Tim while Sami began to get the luggage.

"Hey, can someone get my carry-ons, I got my hands full with this one." Tabby said lifting up Jen into her arms. After a small argument between Andrew and Sami, the family had left the plane and gotten their other bags.

"So, now what?" Sami asked looking around the airport.

"Ah donno." Tim said jumping from the different colored tiles on the floor.

"Tim settle down." Tabby said as he walked back over to his family.

"Ain't thaht tha professuh?" Sam asked seeing a man in a wheel-chair who was bald.

"Oh my gawd! Lance, Kitty!" Tabby cried out running over to her friends, still holding young Jen and giving them both a huge hug as best as she could with Jen.

"Tabby!" Kitty said welcoming the embrace as did Lance who had tried to look macho with it. Sam followed slowly, grabbing most of the bags and the other kids, reluctantly followed.

"You cut your hair, looks good, aww Lancey grew out his mullet." Tabby said moving her hand to feel his hair. Tabby's hand was smacked away by Lance's as she grinned then looked at the professor hugging him as well. Sam shook Lance's hand and hugged Kitty and shook the Professor's hand too.

"Sam's hair is wow, short and looks good." Kitty said smiling as the southern boy blushed.

"Thanks, Ah guess." Sam said as Kitty noticed Jen in her arms.

"Aww she's so cute, how old?"

"Three, and getting too old to be picked up soon." Tabby said shifting positions as Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"Here give 'er ta meh." Sam said as Tabby handed the still sleeping Jen to Sam. Kat came running up from near a limo and right to the others were, with Jon and Cindy trailing behind.

"Are these your kids then?" Tabby said looking at Kat, Cindy, and Jon.

"Yeah, and another's on the way." Kitty said as Tabby smiled and looked at Kit's stomach.

"How far along?"

"Not that far about two months or so." Kitty said smiling.

"So who ahre these people, Dad?" Sami said looking at her father.

"That's yoah motha an' Ah's friends, Kitty, who was wit' us, an' Lance who was wit' tha Brotherhood, which yoah motha was wit' foah awahle." Sam said as Sami nodded her head.

"Mom, who are these people?" Whined Jon from behind as Kitty giggled.

"Tabitha and Sam, they're friends of mine." Kitty said looking at Andrew.

"Now, I think we should go to the institute, and get you settled in, come on, you can put the luggage in with the Kitty and Lance's." Professor X said as Tabby grabbed a few of the bags, Lance helped her cause Sam was carrying Jen. After they all got inside, the limo driver drove them to the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters.

**Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters**

As the limo neared the gates Sami looked out the windows and started hitting Tim. Tim looked at her as she pointed out the window. They saw a huge gate and behind that a huge mansion!

"That's where you lived, ma?" Sami said to her mother as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, least for a bit then I moved out and moved back in." Tabby said remembering moving to the Brotherhood house then leaving and living on the streets and going back. Sam chuckled at Tabby as did Kitty.

"Yoah motha thought thaht place was so borin'" Sam said to his sons and daughters.

"Hey dad, where'd you live if you didn't live here?" Jon asked Lance looking up at him.

"Well a different house, not as glamorous but it was fine as long as I was with my friends." Lance said remembering the boarding house they lived in.

"Yes, that got rebuilt, did you know that?" Xavier said.

"It did?" Lance asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"Aww.." Tabby said remembering the dilapidated form it was once.

"Yes, I could show you later." Xavier said to them as he punched in his gate code and it opened for the limo as it drove in. It pulled up at the front and the driver helped Xavier get out and into his wheelchair. The rest of the kids and adults got out grabbing anything they brought in and the luggage.

Sami and Kat ran to the top of the stairs and rang the doorbell laughing as a man who looked to be in his early forties opened the door. He had black hair and brown eyes and stared down at the kids.

"Oh great more kids." The man said in a rough voice as he saw the other children besides their parents. Tabby looked up at her daughter and Kitty's and saw standing behind them Logan.

"Badger!" Tabby said running up the stairs as the two girls moved to the side as Tabby hugged Logan. This caused Kitty to look up and see Logan.

"Logan!" Kitty said as she ran up the steps and joined in hugging Logan.

"Haven't you learned my name yet, Blondie?" Logan said to Tabby as she giggled.

"It's your nickname." Tabby said as he nodded.

"Let me guess, that's your daughter." Logan said pointing at Sami.

"Yeah how'd you guess?"

"She looks a lot like you and Sam, so you two are-"

"Yup." Tabby said as he nodded and turned to Kitty.

"That your daughter."

"Yeah."

"With- Lance."

"Yeah, I remember you refused to come to the wedding." Kitty said to him as he growled. "He's different now Logan, and I'm glad I married him." Kitty said as her daughter looked perplexed and Lance walked up the stairs carrying luggage with Sam and all the other kids behind.

"Logan, how are you, I'd shake your hands but they're full."

"Meh ta." Sam said as Logan looked at the two young men.

"Any luggage I can help you with?" He asked as Sam nodded.

"Can ya take some from meh?" Logan walked to Sam and grabbed the luggage as everyone moved to the foyer. Jen had been up by then and had walked so neither Sam nor Tabby had to carry her.

In the foyer all of the kids stared up at the huge walls and the decorations on the walls. A second later a red-head walked down the stairs and saw everyone and turned back and started going back upstairs.

"Who was that?" Sami asked watching the girl disappear, Logan groaned.

"That would be Red's daughter, Rachel." He said as Tabby laughed.

"So Shades and Red did do it, any other children?" Tabby asked as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hey there." Said Jean as she walked down the stairs and into the foyer where everyone stood.

"I wonder if she's still as stuck-up after she got laid." Tabby whispered to Sam, Kitty, and Lance, Logan heard it and coughed as the other three giggled.

I heard that Tabitha Jean's voice inside her head rang.

"Hey Jean!" Kitty sad to her walking over and giving her a hug. "Where's Scott?" Kitty added looking around.

"Right here." Scott said entering the foyer through the kitchen. After a bit of an introduction of their kids names and ages; Scott lead Sam and Tabby to their room and Jean lead Kitty and Lance to their room. The kids remained in the foyer with Logan as Xavier wheeled to his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan stared at the seven kids before him, he hoped they weren't just like their parents. He sighed as he saw the one walk over to him while the rest interacted with the others.

"Why do you look so glum?" She said to him, 'Sami, I think that is, yeah, as annoying as her mother' Logan thought to himself.

"Well 'Ro should be here with ya not me." Logan said as someone entered the front door of the institute, Logan looked up and saw X-23 come inside.

"What are all these kids doing here?" X-23 asked as Logan laughed.

"Today starts the reunion summer."

"Oh right, so who are these?"

"Who are you?" Kat asked turning to her.

"X-23."

"That's not a name." Jon said to her as she scowled.

"It was the name I was given so it is a name." She said as Logan sighed, it was going to be a long summer.

"So what does she do?" Asked Kat.

"This." X-23 said as she unsheathed her claws, Kat merely rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Kat said looking at Logan, who unsheathed his claws but having one more than X-23.

"Is she you're daughter?" Andrew asked as Tim elbowed him.

"She can't be he's like forty and she's like in her thirties." Tim said as Logan let out a laugh.

"I'm not in my forties, bubs, but I am not her father." He said as Tim scratched his head and looked at Logan.

"Well then-" Tim began as X-23 cut him off.

"We're kinda related, but it's complicated." She said looking at the seven kids. "So, I'm scared to ask, but what are all your names?"

"Well, I'm Sami, and those are my brothers, Tim and Drew, and that's my sister Jen." Said the blonde pointing at her siblings respectively.

"And I'm Kat, and Jon is my brother, and Cindy is my sister." Kat said pointing at her brother and sister.

"So who are the parents?" X-23 asked.

"Tabitha and Sam for Sami's bunch, and Kitty and Lance for Kat's bunch." Logan replied looking over the kids again.

"I might be walking into a danger zone, Logan, but they have powers don't they?"

"I suppose so," Logan said glaring at the kids, "Okay who has powers?" Logan asked them. Sami, Kat, Jon, Tim, and Drew raised their hands.

"Okay, that's quite a lot." X-23 said to them.

"All right, you better not burn down the institute." Logan said to them as Sami laughed.

"We won't burn it down…"

"What are your powers exactly?" X-23 asked glaring at the kids.

"Well, I can produce well kinetically charged bombs, and a force field to protect me from anything!" Sami said to them as Logan thought 'Her mother's powers, and her mothers personality great, guess that's also Sam's power with the force field.' Logan thought as Kat began to explain her powers.

"My mom says I have corporal intangibility, but I don't know what that means, I uhh, go through things like my mom." She finished up smiling.

"I can make earthquakes like my father, but I uhh get headaches from them." Jon revealed as Logan nodded in sympathy, the kid was only eight so it made sense.

"I make bombs, different kinds, I can make ones like Sami, and I can make smoke bombs and other kinds." Tim said to them smiling devilishly. 'Great gotta watch the Guthrie kids.' Logan thought to himself, watching X-23's reaction to their powers.

"I kinda just got my powers, the easiest way to explain them is a force field protects me when I blast off of the ground." Little Drew said to them.

"And he's a klutz." Tim added elbowing him.

"Hey, stop it Tim."

"Hey where are Cindy and Jen?" Asked Sami looking around.

"They're in the kitchen." X-23 said as she left to go fetch them.

"So what are we doing here?" Jon complained.

"I'm bored." Drew said sitting on his suitcase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how have you and Sam been, Tabitha?" Scott asked as he picked up some of their bags. Tabby grabbed a few as well as Sam as they headed into the elevator.

"We've been good, you know how it is."

"Yah, Scott, what about yah?"

"Jean and I have been well."

"How many kids?" Tabby asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Two."

"Names, ages, the jist of it?" Tabby persisted as they exited the elevator and headed down the hallway where they made their room.

"Nate's seventeen, and Rachel is thirteen."

"Weh saw Rachel." Sam said as Scott peered at him through his red sunglasses.

"Really?"

"Yah, sheh walked down tha stairs then turned 'round an' walked back up 'em." He said as Scott laughed.

"Yeah, Rachel isn't too keen on having more people around and with accents."

"Aww shucks." Sam said as Scott laughed.

"Here's your room, hope you like it." Scott said as he set down a bag and opened the door. The three of them walked inside the huge room decorated plainly with two dressers, a desk, and a king sized bed with two night stands. It also had a couch and a chair inside and a desk chair besides the desk

"Nice, you guys still got style." Tabby said putting down the luggage and lying down on the bed. Sam laughed at his wife and brought the bags to the center of the room.

"Where will tha kids beh stayin?"

"In the Children's Quarters, it's the hallway besides this, we're not sure who will be sharing with who." Scott admitted to the two.

"Okay, that's good." Sam said as he brought the bags Tabitha dropped to the center with the others.

"So, Sam, Tab, when did you guys get married?" Scott asked sitting down in a chair near the door.

"Sixteen years ago." Tabby said with a laugh.

"Who was invited?" Scott persisted.

"Jus' mah famahly." Sam said to Scott, "Weh had ta keep it small, yah know?" Sam said as Scott nodded his head.

"What about.." Scott let it hang as Tabitha understood what he meant.

"None of my family was there, Dad's in jail last I heard of him, and, mom's well," Tabby let out a small laugh, "Mom could be better if she was alive." Tabby revealed as Scott nodded apologetically.

"Sorry Tabz."

"No it's fine Scott."

"Hey yah called him Scott."

"Whaddaya know, Slym, I called ya your real name." She said as Scott laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you two to unpack, I think I'll go try and find Rachel and Nate, get them to meet your kids as well as Kitty's." Scott said as he shut the door and left the two alone together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kitty, how have you been?" Jean asked as they walked up the stairs, Jean levitating most of the luggage with her telekinesis.

"Great, Lance and I had an amazing honey moon."

"I bet." Jean said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, and how have you and Scott been?" Lance added as they walked down the hallway.

"Good, very good. Two children, whom you will meet when they come around." Jean said to the two who nodded.

"What are their names?" Kitty asked.

"Nate and Rachel, but you saw Rachel. Rachel is what, two years older than Kat?"

"Yeah, thirteen then?" Lance asked as Jean opened the door to their room.

"Yeah, she is thirteen and here's your room." Jean said to them as the three walked in a room similar to Tabitha and Sam's. "The children are going to be in the hall next to this and will share rooms." Jean said sensing their question.

"So what powers do your kids have?" Lance asked as he put down the suitcases he carried as Jean stacked the others besides those.

"The same powers." Jean said with a chuckle, "They have telepathy, and some telekinesis, quite a handful." She said as the others nodded.

"I'll bet, but that has to be cool, you going to have any other children?" Kitty asked.

"Nah, Scott and I are happy with our son and daughter."

"Yeah, so are Lance and I as soon as we have this one." Kitty said motioning to her stomach. "I won't have more than four children." Kitty said as Lance blushed slightly.

"Yeah, after our first two, ones, I told Scott no more." Jean said with a chuckle, "They were both born in the institute."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in Scott and my room." Jean said to them as Kitty smiled.

"That's so cool!" She added to her as Jean nodded.

"So, why did you two leave the institute after you got married?"

"We wanted to have a place of our own." Kitty responded to Jean as Lance nodded his head.

"Well, why didn't you just get an apartment in Bayville?"

"Well, Kitty's family lived in Illinois so they helped us out in getting a house." Lance replied as Jean nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, my parents were like totally supportive unlike Logan." Kitty added as Jean shook her head understanding.

"Oh well, I should go, I'll let you two unpack." Jean said as she left the room shutting the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're here." Rachel said as she paced around in her brother's room. Nate watched his younger sister walk around his room and rolled from his back to his stomach.

"They can't be that bad, what'd they look like?"

"Well there were two blonde adults and two brunette adults. Then there was a lot of children."

"A lot?" Nate said raising his eyebrow.

"Seven, I think. And that's only with two families, there is going to be so many people." Rachel complained.

"I don't think it'll be that bad, as long as I don't share my room, and if there are some hot girls." Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother's comments. There was a knock on the door and Nate and Rachel looked at each other.

It's father. Rachel sent telepathically to him.

Yeah, he is looking for us.

Why?

He wants us to meet the other kids.

Not now. Rachel sent back as Nate telekinetically opened the door.

"Nate-"

"We know, not now though, later." Nate said to his father who shrugged.

"Yeah, dad, later, much." She said as Nate telekinetically shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Ororo had taken the children upstairs, after a few quick calls to everyone they figured out who would share rooms accordingly by age and gender. Jen and Cindy were taken to a room to be shared with Emily Drake who would be arriving shortly as Bobby had said their plane was landing when they called.

Sami was taken to a room where she would share with two other girls and Drew was taken to a similar set-up. Jon was put in a smaller room that he would share with one other boy, Will Crisp who would arrive later. Kat was taken to a similar room as Jon to share with Wendy Crisp she learned. Tim was taken to a room like Sami and Drew; it was larger which meant he'd share it with two other people.

After the kids got settled in their rooms they all went into the parlor where they began to play games with each other. After their lunch the doorbell rang, and the adults who were in the living room got up to answer the door. Kitty and Tabby darted to the door ahead of the rest and swung it open to see Jubilee, who looked sleep-deprived holding onto her newly born daughter. Bobby stood besides her with luggage at his sides as well as two girls.

"Jubilee!" Tabby said hugging the younger girl being careful to not hug too tight or hurt the baby. "Hey Sammy; Bobby and Jubes are here." Tabby said as Kitty hugged Bobby and they switched. The two allowed the Drake family to enter helping with the bags. When they went inside everyone exchanged greetings and such.

Jubilee introduced her children as the rest of them entered, minus the stubborn Rachel and Nathan. After the hello's, Jean took Bobby and Jubilee to the room they would use with their new born while Scott took Andrea to the room she would share with Janet and Amelia when they arrived. He also took Emily to the room she shared with Jen and Cindy.

After the Drake's had unpacked the door rung again and the Crisp's entered as well. The mothers and fathers all greeted the family as well as a few of the older children, but still not Nate and Rachel. Ororo again lead the children to their rooms, as the adults were lead to a room by Scott and Jean. The rest of the adults settled back down in the recreation room while waiting for the others to get back. The children had eagerly begun to play, or follow people upstairs.

In the Recreation room Cindy, Emily, and Jen were playing nicely on the ground. Sami was no where to be seen as Tim and Drew were playing around. As well, Jon, Kat, and Andrea followed the rest upstairs hearing that their roommates had arrived. Nate and Rachel were still unseen, and they would soon learn they would be getting roommates as well.

Ororo took Sean, the oldest to Nate's room and explained that Nate wasn't too fond of sharing a room but to not let that scare him. She also explained that to Sarah as she let Sarah settle into Rachel's room. Kat showed Wendy to her room, as did Jon to Will. That left Ororo, Andrea, and Janet in the group. Ororo led them to their room and told them to unpack then come downstairs once they finished, she had also told everyone else that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs the adults were chatting away to each other. Talking about their kids, what they've been up to and just getting to know what they have been doing ever since they left the institute. Eventually Wanda and Ray came down the stairs together smiling brightly.

"So when did you two get together?" Tabitha asked seeing them sit down.

"Well we started talking a lot more and then he finally asked me out and I guess you can say I fell for him." Wanda said as Tabby nodded her head.

"That's so romantic." Kitty said as Jubilee and Jean nodded their heads in agreement.

"Aww your daughter is so cute." Wanda said to Jubilee looking at the newly born baby.

"Her name is Erika she was born yesterday."

"Wow, oh my god." Kitty said as Tabby's mouth hung open wide.

"And you took her here?" Jean asked, very surprised.

"Yeah." Jubilee said. As the woman talked of the children, then men were talking about what they did for a living.

"Well, I work in a business factory." Bobby said to the men whom nodded their heads.

"I work with children." Ray said, "It's like a school but there aren't that many things for the kids to do other than school work, and I'm trying to get them to do more things." Ray added.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Sports for the boys, gymnastics for girls, it's hard though." Ray said.

"Sounds like you enjoy it though."

"Oh yeah, I do, I love children, if you couldn't tell from how many we've had."

"Wow, what happened ta tha boy Ah knew who was such a hot head?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Wanda helped me change a bit." Ray said with a smile.

"I know what you mean, I quickly grew up thanks to Jubes." Bobby said with a smirk.

"Sam probably calmed Tabitha down." Lance said as the men laughed.

"And Scott an' Jean are alreadah perfect." Sam said making Scott blush.

"Kitty worked on Lance well." Scott sai as the men let out a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the adults were conversing, Sami had wandered off looking for someone her age, or maybe she just wanted to explore, she wasn't too sure. She continued down a hallway where she heard a noise. She listened carefully and then walked towards the noise stealthily, she peaked around the corner and saw a girl with red hair and a boy with brown hair and white streaks in it, he looked older and she looked younger. The boy looked tough wearing a black shirt that was tight and showed off his muscles, while the girl wore a pale blue tank top and tight khaki pants.

"Hello?" Sami said walking into the room, Rachel jumped in the air as Nate laughed.

"Who are you?" Demanded Rachel trying to cover up her surprise, she hadn't sensed her at all.

"Sami, ya must be Rachel and Nate, right?" She said, as the two of them nodded their heads.

"What are you doing back here?" Rachel demanded as Nate chuckled, he looked over Sami, starting at her blonde hair moving his eyes slowly down her face looking into her bright blue eyes. His eyes shifted down to her pale pink tank that showed off her large bust. His eyes traveled down to her stomach then to her hips and saw her black mini-skirt with fishnets. His eyes continued down her legs finishing off at her knee high boots.

"Don't mind my sister, she is annoyed at the fact of more children being around." Nate said as his eyes quickly traveled back up her body, Sami blushed slightly.

"Shut up." Rachel said turning to her brother angrily.

"Ahem." Sami said as Rachel blushed a bit forgetting she was there.

"So, you found us, so you must at least be half-intelligent." Rachel concluded out loud.

"Thanks, glad ta see you think Ah'm smart, even with an accent." Sami said with a small smirk. Nate laughed with Sami and Rachel turned and glared at her brother.

"Anyway, how old are you two?" Sami asked them as Rachel sighed.

"Thirteen."

"Seventeen, what about you, you look older than Rachel."

"Fifteen, so yes I am older than her." Rachel sighed.

"Okay, well you seem okay so far, just don't talk with that accent."

"Sorry, ma said not to do that either, it just comes out at times, don't know." Sami said as Rachel smiled.

"So, why aren't you with the others?" Nate asked.

"There are younger than me, well other than Sean who just came, he's my age, but he's unpacking right now, he shares his room with you, Nate, and Sarah shares with you Rachel."

"Great." Both children complained.

"Anyway, if you don' count them closest to my age would be Kat and my brother, but you guys are more my age and everything, but I was just wondering around."

"Oh." Nate said with a smile, "Well you're pretty enough, so I shall allow you to be in my company." He said smiling widely, Rachel rolled her eyes and Sami blushed a little bit.

"So, who's your mother and father?" Rachel asked.

"Tabitha and Samuel Guthrie." Sami replied, "And you are Jean and Scott Summers daughter and son, right?"

"Correct." Nate replied.

"So what kind of power do you have?" Rachel asked.

"Well Ah can make these bombs." Sami said as she formed a bomb in her left hand, "And I have this force field that I can put up so I can't get hurt." Sami said as she closed her first around the small bomb and reabsorbed it with ease.

"Does your force field by any change allow you to not be sensed by telepaths?" Nate asked curiously.

"Ah don't know, Ah've never been around a telepath before."

"Well, Rachel and I are both telepaths, and we couldn't sense you coming, so your force field might have something to do with that."

"But Ah didn't have it up." Sami said, confused.

"Maybe we just weren't paying attention, Nate, we could have dropped our guard."

"Maybe." Nate said, his blue eyes staring at Sami. "Anyway, now we know her, and I'm glad we do."

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Sami asked changing the subject.

"Well, there's not too much to do, but there's a mall, and a pool, and many other things." Rachel said as Nate smirked.

"I think the Danger Room is fun."

"Sounds dangerous." Sami said as Nate shrugged.

"Not too dangerous for us, maybe you can try it out with us."

"That'd be awesome."

"So, you staying the whole summer?" Asked Rachel.

"Yeah, from what Ma and Pa have said."

"Well then, you can experience it definitely." Nate said with a grin.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Sami asked as Nate looked around.

"Dinner is going to be soon." Rachel said.

"How do you know?" Sami asked curiously.

"Well, I can hear projected thoughts of hunger." She responded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's why I was looking for a clock." Nate said then looked at Sami's wrist.

"Oh Ah have a watch, it's six."

"Wow already." Nate said, then he received a telepathic message from Charles Xavier telling him that dinner was ready.

"Dinner's ready." Nate mumbled as Rachel nodded her head.

"Time to face the music, so how many kids are here, not counting us three." Rachel asid to Sami.

"Well there's Tim, Drew, Jen, Kat, Jon, and Cindy. Then Andrea Emily and Erika, but she was born yesterday. Then Sean, Sarah, Wendy, Will, and Janet, so far that makes it fourteen, not counting us three, and counting little Erika." Sami said to them as Nate nodded his head and Rachel sighed loudly.

"Great… and we still have four families to come." Rachel said out loud. Nate chuckled and moved across the room and held out his arm for Sami and Rachel to take.

"My ladies, let's go to dinner." Nate said as Sami took his arm as did Rachel and the three headed down to the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dinner table already seated were most of the children. The children sat at a different table while the adults sat at the other table. The children's table had down the right side, Cindy, Jen, Andrea, Will, Kat, Tim, Sarah, then Sean. Down the left side starting at the same end was Emily, Janet, Drew, Jon, Wendy, then three seats where Rachel, Nate, and Sami would sit. And they did sit there once they had arrived. At the adult table Xavier sat at the head and then down his left sat Ororo, Hank, Jean, Kitty, Lance, Wanda, and then Ray. On Xavier's right sat Logan, Scott, X-23, Bobby, Jubilee, Tabby, and Sam. After the dinner, most of the people split up going different directions.

"Dad, mom, taking Sami and Rachel to the mall, back at ten." Nate called as he telekinetically grabbed his keys off of the hook and grabbed his sister and Sami's arms and headed to the garage.

"Least they are getting along." Scott said sensing Jean's worry.

"Yeah, but Nate should be getting to know Sean, and Rachel should get to know Sarah."

"Don't worry, Jean, our son and daughter are easy to get along with." Ray said to them as he helped clear the table.

"Yeah, Sarah gets along with most people."

"Rachel can be difficult to get along with." Jean replied to Wanda, "She thinks she's better than most, but she is a sweet girl at times."

"Don't worry, Sarah is intelligent, she should win Rachel over." Ray said then Jean nodded.

"I hope you're right, what about Sean, he's a few years younger than Nate, and Nate hates sharing his room." Jean said.

"Sean, he's emotional and a hot-head at times." Wanda said that made Jean chuckle.

"Nate can get like that when he's not acting macho."

"Yeah, but they I think would get along. I mean maybe Nate can give Sean some pointers with his telekinesis." Wanda said as Ray and Scott laughed.

"Let's hope they don't kill each other first." Scott said as the four of them continued to work on clearing the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sean, wait up." Sarah called running up to her older brother.

"What do you want?" Sean asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"There is no one to talk to here."

"You can say that again."

"So, what do you think of your room-mate?"

"I barely met him at dinner, he kept talking to the girl across from me, what about yoru room-mate."

"She seemed engrossed in conversation with her brother and Sami I think her name was."

"Yeah, the blonde babe?" He said as Sarah hit his arm.

"Ow, what she was hot."

"Whatever, I hope there are some guys my age around here."

"Right now they are all below eleven." Sean said with a sigh as he reached the library with his sister.

"I know what's with that?

"Well, form what I heard from Ray talking with Ororo, that there should be a few more older kids arriving."

"How old?" Sarah perked up.

"I think Ororo said this one family had a girl that was sixteen and a guy that was thirteen."

"Yes!" Sarah squealed as Sean chuckled and he used his telekinesis to bring himself a book.

"And another family will have a girl about my age." Sean said smirking.

"What you got there?" Asked Sarah peaking over at the book he held in his hand.

"You want it? Just some random book, I know Dad said he liked this one book, got to find it."

"Oh this book looks interesting." Sarah said as she finished reading the back.

"Well, have a nice hunt, I'm going to my room to read." She said, and with that she exited the library leaving Sean to search through the books.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How does it look that everyone is settling in?" Kitty asked Sam as she sat down besie him on a couch in the recreation room.

"Well, it looks ta meh that Sami is fittin' in fahne. Tim seems ta lahke hangin' wit' yoah Kat an' Wendy. Then Drew is wit' yoah Jon and Will last Ah saw him, an' Jen seems ta beh lovin' being with Emily and Cindy." Sam said as Bobby and Jubilee entered the room, Jubilee had just put Erika to sleep and had a baby monitor with her.

"Hey." Bobby said to Kitty and Sam as he plopped down in a chair and Jubilee sat beside Kitty.

"So do you guys think your kids are fitting in?" Kitty asked looking at Bobby and Jubilee, to her it seemed most of the kids looked happy.

"Well Erika is a lot quietr than either Emily or Andrea was." Jubilee said with a smile, her hair was a mess and she pulled it up in a pony tail.

"Andrea seems fine, and Emily adores Cindy and Jen." Bobby responded as Kitty clapped in excitement.

"I know, Cindy looks so happy with your kids." Kitty replied as Sam nodded his head.

"What tahme should thay all go ta bed? Ah know Ah usuallah put mah Jen ta bed aroun' eight, but sheh is a year youngah than both of yoahs."

"No, eight was bedtime at our house." Jubilee resoponded, "Heck even Andrea went to her room at eight, although we saw her light on until nine."

"Yeah, Lance and I put Cindy to sleep around eight, some nights eight-thirty if the family was doing something."

"Well this is good, all our kids get to bed the same time and they all share the same room, which makes sense." Bobby responded.

"What about Andrea?" Asked Jubilee to Bobby more than anyone else.

"Well, maybe a half hour later." Bobby said as she nodded her head.

"We'd have to ask Wanda."

"So guys, how have you two been, Bobby, Jubilee?" Asked Kitty as Jubilee smiled.

"We're fine, living in California, when my parents had died I inherited all the money and well, we're living in the house I had grown up in." Jubilee revealed.

"Yeah, her parents were rich."

"Bobby!" Jubilee exclaimed as he laughed.

"Well they were, but it's amazing, especially in the summer, or year round, heck its California, beaches all around and everything!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah, we took the girls to the shore every other weekend it seemed. They love it there."

"Weh all shoulda kept in touch bettah." Sam said as the three nodded their heads agreeing.

"After this summer, I'll e-mail you guys, or write, or something!" Kitty said as they laughed. "Yeah, maybe we can have our children visit each other, cause they are like practically cousins cause of how we grew up."

"Yeah, that's right Kit, but that means like incest for Sam and Tabby and Bobby and I."

"Well you know what I mean." Kitty said as they laughed.

"Yeah we do." Bobby said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you want to play?" Asked Kat to her two friends, Tim and her roommate Wendy.

"Well, back in Kentucky Ah used ta chase tha chickens around, but Ma always yelled at meh." Tim said as the two girls laughed.

"That sounds like fun!" Little Wendy said as she put her finger to her chin in thought. Her blue eyes darted around the room they were in.

"This house is huge." Kat said looking at her two companions.

"Yeah, it's lahke three tahmes as big as mah farm house." Tim said looking around. He glanced at Kat, she was sticking her head through a wall and looking into the room beside the room they were in. She pulled her head back and stood up straight, her hands fiddling around with the edge of her pink shirt while she looked from Tim to Wendy. Wendy stood still, a smile on her face while her eyes revealed her fear, although Kat didn't understand it.

"Let's go outside." Wendy suggested to the three of them and they agreed walking out the front.

"Ah love being outside, you're so free." Tim said jumping off of the stairs in front of the institute's doors. He landed squarely on his feet from practice doing the same thing. He formed a small bomb in his hand and he chucked it in the air, allowing it to explode causing a thick gray smoke to cover the area.

"Tim?" Wendy called out as she slowly descended the stairs, her hand held in Kat's.

"Hey Time, where are you?" Kat asked.

"Here." He said running behind her and pulling on her shirt as well as Wendy's.

"Hey!" The girls cried out as he ran down the stairs and tripped at the bottom skidding on his knees, which were showing through his pants, which had holes in the knees. After a few seconds the smoke cleared away and the girls saw Tim walking around on the ground below them. Kat ran over to him followed by Wendy and the girls tackled him to the ground as they laughed and rolled in the grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a sitting room upstairs sat Jon and Will. The two of them were quite bored and didn't know what to do with themselves. Jon was lying on a couch while Will's calves were on the chair's seat and his upper body was on the ground with his thighs against the side of the chair.

"Jeez, where's Dad when you need him." Jon complained, he was starting to get a headache.

"What do you mean? I can't be that boring!" Will said as Jon smiled.

"Nah, it's just that I get headaches from my powers, and well I'm starting to get one."

"Oh, what is you power anyway?" Asked Will.

"Like my father I can make earthquakes. What about you powers?"

"I can negate a mutants powers for a limited time. Hey I got a great idea." Will said as he moved his legs and did a back flip and looked over at Jon.

"What is your idea?" Jon asked curiously.

"Well, since your headaches come form you power, and my power is to negate other mutants powers, then maybe I can negate your power so that you don't get headaches."

"It's worth a shot, what do I have to do?" Jon asked sitting up on his knees on the couch.

"Nothing just let me concentrate for a few seconds on you." Will said as he shut his eyes and concentrated on Jon and his energy's. After a few seconds Jon felt a tingling sensation and his headache stopped.

"Well my headache is gone…" Jon said as Will smiled.

"Try using your power."

"Kay." Jon said as he tried to make a low rumble but couldn't. "Excellent it's not working!"

"Yea! I'm so smart." The two young boys high-fived each other then Jon curiously asked,

"When will my power come back?"

"I don't know, it kind of comes and goes, last time I had stopped my mother's powers for a day, and the least amount I've stopped someone's powers with would be three hours. I can't restart your powers though." Will said with a shrug.

"Oh that's okay, I just wanted to know how long I would have being headache free."

"Oh, well you got at least three hours, then we would have to go to bed anyway, what time do you normally go to bed?" Will asked as Jon thought for a second.

"Usually I go early cause I have a headache."

"Oh well, I usually go to bed around nine, nine thirty if I get lucky." Will said as Jon nodded his head.

"Sweet I guess I can stay up as long as I want as long as you're also up." Jon said excitedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While most people were upstairs or on the first floor there were two adults downstairs in the sub-basement level one in a small room hidden off from everything else that was furnished with a few couches and chairs. The two adults in the room were talking quietly and sitting on the one couch. Tabitha looked toward the door, hearing a noise then settled down after not seeing a thing.

"So Lance, how're you and Kitty, I haven't seen you guys since the Wedding." Tabby said as Lance shrugged.

"Just went to Kitty's home state of Illinois, what about you, it's been a long time."

"Well, Sam and I got married up in New York and that's where Sami was born actually, then we had wanted to take a honeymoon so we left Sami with Sam's family and we left. Then we came back and decided to live with his mother until we could afford our own house. And well we got our own house with a small farmhouse as well and have lived in Kentucky ever since." Tabby quickly summed up.

"What about your father?" Lance asked as Tabby shrugged.

"What about him?"

"Did he walk you down your aisle at your wedding?" Lance asked, remembering how Kitty's father had walked her down the isle.

"No."

"Did Sam's father?"

"Sam's father's been dead."

"Oh, well…"

"I walked down it myself, Lance, let's not talk about me anymore, what have you been doing?"

"For a job? Kitty's father got me a job in his factory. I'm a manager. Makes good money, but it's boring. Kitty also works."

"Yeah she told me about it. Well that sounds good then, so you're expecting another then?" Tabby said as he nodded his head.

"I hope it's another boy, we have two girls already."

"Well, least you're not like Bobby and Jubilee whom have three girls. Jubilee said she doesn't want to have another kid but when I was talking to Boby he said he wants a son. So Jubes might end up having another kid."

"Kitty said she wanted two girls, so I had said okay, but then I wanted at least a son, and this was kind of just happened pregnancy type thing."

"Oh, well Sam wants a big family, having lived up having his own big family, so I don't think we're settled with kids yet. I think he wants to have seven, which I'll be exhausted I mean we already have four, I think that's fine but I remember on our honeymoon he talked about having seven or eight kids."

"Wow, that's a lot." Lance said as Tabby nodded her head.

"That's what I said but Sam is very persuasive." Lance laughed.

"Anyway, I'm actually expecting another kid, but hush hush about it, I don't want to tell Sam yet."

"Really!?" Lance said sounding surprised and excited.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, cause I want it as a surprise for him, I think I'll tell everyone tomorrow at dinner."

"How far along are you?"

"Sam as Kitty, two months."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know, but please don't even tell Kit."

"I won't, I promise Tabz." Lance said hugging Tabby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys are so lucky." Came the voice of little Janet as she talked to Drew and Andrea.

"What do you mean?" Andrea said as she looked at Janet carefully.

"Both of you have powers, and so do all my brothers and sisters. But I don't."

"You should get a power soon then, my little sisters don't have powers either."

"But you do!"

"Mah little sistah doesn't have a powah, but my oldah brothah and sistah do, actually Ah just got this powah two months ago." Drew said with a smile. "And Ah got in trouble cause Ah knocked down a tree." He said blushing.

"I got my powers last year, I was six and I wanted ice to skate on so bad I made my own ice on our driveway, Mommy and Daddy didn't like that too much." Andrea said as the two others laughed.

"What powahs do yoah oldah brothahs and sistahs have?" Drew asked Janet as he shifted in his position to be laying on his stomach propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well," Began Janet as she sat Indian style on the rug, "Sean has telekinesis, Sarah has electricity, Wendy has hex bolts, and Will has the ability to negate other powers."

"Wow, what are your parents powers?" Asked Andrea from on the couch looking down at the two.

"Electricity, and Mom has hex bolts and this blue thing that negates powers of mutants."

"Hmm, no idea what yoah powahs can beh." Drew said thinking of his powers and his sisters and everyone else's in his family.

"Well I think Emily will get to make fireworks like Mommy." Andrea said. "It'd make sense since I got Daddy's powers."

"What about Erika?" Asked Janet.

"No idea she's just a baby though." Andrea said forgetting about her sister. Andrea absentmindedly formed an ice ball in her hand and threw it up in the air a couple of times.

"Wow." Janet said as Andrea looked over and dropped the iceball on the carpet.

"Whoops." Andrea said and she pushed the iceball under the couch and Andrea and Drew laughed.

"Yoah luckah, Ah mean wit' meh, Ah blast inta thangs and knock 'em down." Drew said as Janet sighed.

"Least you got a power." She said while pouting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a sitting room downstairs, Cindy, Emily, and Jen played together quietly. The three of them were playing with the blocks building a mini-town. Cindy was designing the buildings with red blocks while Emily got green and Jen had yellow.

"There are more red blocks." Little Emily complained.

"Nuh uh." Cindy said to her.

"Yeah there are." Emily said as Jen watched the two older girls fight.

"No, there are more green blocks."

"No there aren't you have way more."

"Fine then." Cindy said getting up and knocking down Emily's buildings.

"You did not just do that!" Emily cried out getting up and knocking down Cindy's buildings. Soon the two began to fight and Jen watched them. She stood up gingerly holding two yellow blocks and tapped both girls on the shoulders.

"What do you want?" They both said as she held up her yellow blocks.

"Do you want some of muh blocks?" She asked as the two feuding girls stopped and smiled.

"Oh Jen." Cindy said taking the one yellow block while Emily took the other. The three girls began to play again until each of their mother's came into the room.

"Jen, bedtime." Tabitha said reaching down and picking up her youngest daughter.

"You too Cindy." Kitty said as she took Cindy's hand.

"Oh no you don't Emily." Jubilee said as Emily tried to escape the room. "Your turn too." She said picking up her daughter. The three mothers's carried or walked them to their room and put them in their beds and kissed their heads.

"Night night, Jen, Emily, Cindy." Tabby said as she left the room. Kitty and Jubilee said goodnight to each of the kids and left following Tabby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually all of the kids were in their own beds asleep and Nate, Rachel, and Sami had come home from the mall holding bags of clothes and other things. The three of them had went up to their own rooms and had went to sleep at around eleven. The adults had soon started to leave to go to bed as well, and soon the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was quiet with everyone asleep.

**Airplane – Rogue and Remy LeBeau**

In an airplane headed to Bayville finally, Rogue Remy and their children were settled down. They had made extra stops and had to change airplanes but they were finally on their way to the institute. They would arrive early in the morning and most of them were excited. Rogue sat next to Liz and Luke while Ana and Henri sat back with Remy. Luke and Liz were quietly sleeping and Rogue stroked her daughter's hair. Liz was covered up all the way but her face and she felt sorry for the poor child. She turned to watch her son Luke sleep when she heard a muffled laugh behind her.

"What are y'all laughin' about?" Rogue asked turning around and looking at her two eldest children and husband who acted like a child at times.

"We're doin' not'in', ma cherie, jus' playin' cards, y' know Remy an' Ana, we jus' love cards."

"Ah lahke cards ta!" Henri said as Rogue smiled at the three of them, she could tell they were playing poker.

"Bettah watch it kids, yoah fatha is a great pokah playa." She said as Ana nodded her head.

"Ah know ma, he taught me ta play too, so he just better hope Ah didn't surpass him."

"Remy don't think that's possible, pet'te." Remy said smiling at his daughter.

"What about me Pa?" Henri said.

"Non, no one can beat Remy LeBeau de master of de cards." He said as Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You keep thinkin' that, Swamp Rat." Rogue said as she turned back to them then back to the front watching her two youngest sleep.

"How do ya do it, Pa?" Henri asked as Rogue smirked, she could tell Remy just beat him and Ana.

"Dat's Remy's secret, an' 'e didn't cheat eit'er." Remy said smiling at his son and daughter.

'Good thing these two are asleep, that way no one can see their eyes.' Rogue thought to herself, her two children whom had taken after her father with their eyes were asleep. She began to stroke Liz's white hair again and smiled to herself about her children.

**Airplane – Amara and St. John Allerdyce**

In another airplane flying over California were Amara and St. John. Amara sat beside Amelia and St. John sat beside Pyra and Jake. Amara was slowly drifting off into sleep, joining her sleeping son Jake, and daughter, Amelia, although both St. John and Pyra were still awake.

"Oy betchya we'll arrive tomorrow mornin'." St. John said to his daughter.

"Oy donno, Pa, Oy mean, the time zones moight make it different." She said thinking of the jet-lag they would have.

"Oy know but still." St. John said to his daughter.

"Oy don't even understand whot toime it is, pa!" Pyra said annoyed that she wasn't wearing a watch. "Blimey, the only toime that Oy decide not to wear a watch is the toime Oy want one." Pyra cried out as St. John laughed at his daughter.

"Not to worry, Sheila, all Oy want to know is that when we get there we'll get brekkie."

"That's roight, Pa, Oy'm starved!" Pyra said rubbing her stomach.

"Well we can eat lata." St. John said as she nodded. Pyra reached into her purse and began fumbling around for a few seconds.

"Bloody 'ell, Pa, Oy left moy lippy at home Oy think!"

"Don't ya have anotha one?" St. John asked, he thought most girls had more than one lipstick.

"Oy hope so." She said as she fidgeted around and began fixing her make-up.

**Airplane – Amanda and Kurt Wagner**

Kurt and Amanda Wagner were flying over the Atlantic Ocean, Kurt had told his sons to be on their best behavior and so far they have. He sat besid Derek and Amanda sat in the seats behind them with Don. Both of the boys were sleeping and Amanda and Kurt had been quietly talking but had now fallen asleep as well, they couldn't wait until they got to the institute, for they had missed everyone.

**Airplane – Rahne and Roberto DaCosta**

Similar to Kurt and Amanda, Rahne and Roberto sat on either sides of their young daughter. Sandra was asleep and her parents fought trying to go to sleep but the trip from Scotland to the United States was a slightly long one and the two of them had eventually drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter Three Part One: Rogue, Remy, Ama

A/N: Because I had promised to get the next chapter up by the New Year okay a day late I really only finished half of what I wanted to get done. So this is Chapter Three Part One: Rogue, Remy, Amara, and John's Arrival. There isn't too much dialogue or anything but there will be in the next Part of Chapter Three, when the rest arrive aka Roberto, Rahne, Kurt and Amanda. Hope you enjoy it, although it is a bit shorter than usual, had to get something out though. With the semester ending in school and finals approaching I have no idea when the next part will be out, hopefully sometime before Spring Break if I get lucky. By the way I'd like to thank, **just wondering**, for finding my bio mistake Nate is supposed to be actually 6'1" and 193 pounds, if you want an explanation see what I wrote to **just wondering**.

**MImato-4eva: **Yes this story is taking me an extremely long time to write, especially with school and all the other activities I'm in. Yeah, although I did make a Bio mistake which I'll fix. Yeah, accents, I saw someone type the Australian accent loike this so I thought it sounded about right, and southern I know a few southern people and from the comics so it's kind of easy to pick up on after awhile. Romance, ahh, I have been debating on that one myself, right now I'm trying to make Nate seem just "Girl-Crazy" you'll see that more in Part Two of this Chapter but I'm not sure, thinking that I might though. And reforming the X-Men and Brotherhood, now that depends on how people like this story, if enough people want me too, I'll make a sequel having them reform the groups, although maybe two years or so would pass or something so more of them are teenagers. There might be a few groups then depending all on what people think. Hope I answered your questions well enough.

**Lance Avalanche Alvers: **Yeah, but I feel I am dying with the schoolwork, hope this is soon enough for an update, I might actually make the Chapters in Two parts if it'll mean you guys get to read it sooner.

**Prophet-Song:** Yes, I've actually seen a couple of other ones like this after I had started writing it, but I thought mine would be more interesting having it a reunion and things. There will be more Rachel bashing, quite frankly I don't like her either, lol, so of course I'll bash on her. Logan will suffer, a lot more suffering in the second part which might be very long actually when I think of all I want to include in it.

**ME:** Heh, most people do like Remy and Rogue the most, I've found that out, they aren't really my favorite in evolution, they were better in the comics least in my opinion. And I really am not big on Amara/John cause I don't think they would in reality get along with how they were made out but I saw many people like the couple so I decided to make them a couple. There is a chance of children pairings cause a few people do want them, so I might actually do it, but I don't know who would be paired together in reflection of the fact of age and there couldn't be too much romance in the younger children, also there is a very unequal number of men to women ratio. But I might consider it by doing a poll on romance at the end of the whole Chapter Three.

**Browneyedimagination:** Ahh, see those were the two I think would not get along at all. Especially because Ana is Rogue's daughter and Nate is Jean's daughter. Those two I don't see getting along, actually I was thinking of having Nate get irritated at her in the second part, cause of her hair and his being alike. Sami I found probably won't be liked cause she is like Tabitha and many people don't like Tabitha I'm a rare Tabby fan and proud of it! Yeah, my friend is a Remy/Rogue fan too, I'm not too big on the couple in EVO but I like them in the comics. Hope this update is soon enough!

**just wondering:** I love you! Thank you for finding my mistake in the Bios! To explain the error, I originally had Nate as being fourteen, 5'9" 135 lbs which changed to fifteen 5'10" 135 lbs after I wrote Rachel being thirteen. Then looking back I thought, 'hmm Scott and Jean would probably have the oldest kid cause they are they oldest X-Men' which made me change his age to be seventeen, but I must have forgot to change his height and weight. He is really supposed to be 6'1" and 193 pounds. Thank you so much for finding my error, hope you like this chapter part. I'll fix that soon I really should put the bios in chapter one's spot too. Thanks again!

**AnimeSiren:** I will, I really enjoy writing this story if you have any ideas of what you want to happen in the summer review them or e-mail them to me!

**LS:** I am not a big Kurt and Amanda fan, but I know a lot of people like how Lance and Kitty are together in evolution so I wrote it that way coincidentally I know a bunch of Amanda and Kurt fans so I wrote that in too. I actually enjoy Kurt and Kitty myself, but I also like Kitty and Lance.

**Shippou1990:** Hope you love this part too, even though it's short, but I really wanted to get something for you guys out to read, so you're not dying in anticipation, cause I know how it feels to wait for fanfics to come out.

**fireice-gurl:** I'm glad you enjoy it I'm really trying to write it for you guys using couples I know everyone loves, or most people love seeing as how other people like other couples myself included. If you want to see something happen review it or e-mail it to me and I'll try and write it in! I love hearing other peoples ideas.

**prep slayer:** Oh, see she doesn't have control of her powers. She had just cheated her powers by stealing Leech's power he makes mutant powers inactive she inactivated her powers like she did to defeat apocalypse and had sex with Remy to have her children. Her children are immune because they came from her egg and were in her body. She still however, has no control and must wear the gloves when touching Remy or anyone else. Hope that cleared it up for you!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Part One** _  
_**

**_Rogue, Remy, Amara, and John's Arrival_ **

**The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters**

The next morning Scott Summers woke up slowly, opening his eyes to see a red tinted world. A small sigh escaped his mouth wondering if he'll ever be able to control his power, he was doubting it now. Scott glanced at the clock, which numbers were harder to see since they were red as it was. He barely made out that it was four-thirty, but he slid out from under his covers making sure to not disrupt his wife's sleep.

Scott's bare feet padded along the carpeting towards his bureau. He looked down making sure his visor was there and he closed his eyes and changed out of his sleepwear goggles to his visor. Scott reopened his eyes to another world of red as he put his goggles away. The visor, Scott had learned was a good way to get dressed without knocking off his sunglasses and threatening to put a hole through his clothes or wall.

"Scott?" Jean said lowly seeing her husband up at the crack of dawn like usual.

"Yes?" Scott replied looking over at his wife who was still underneath the covers.

"Never mind." Jean said seeing the look on his face and she slid out of bed and began to make it. Scott shrugged his shoulders lightly as he put on a forest green shirt with a yellow stripe going across his chest. He fixed the collar as he opened his drawer looking for a pair of pants, he pulled out a pair of khaki jeans, least that's what he thought they were, they were the lightest so it was safe for him to assume they were indeed khaki.

"You think our kids have gotten along with their room-mates okay?" Jean asked, striking up a conversation, although her mind was elsewhere.

"I'm sure Nate has, Rachel, she's a bit more hostile to new people." Scott said as he pulled on his pants and headed to where his sneakers were.

"I know, although she warmed up to Sami very fast." Jean stated after making their bed and gracefully walking over to her own dresser and opening it pulling out a beige shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah, so did Nate, a little too fast." Scott replied after finishing tying his shoes. He headed back to his bureau and got out his sunglasses.

"Scott, he is seventeen…" Jean began to say as she stripped out of her nightgown and into her clothes she had set aside.

"I know that, but-" Scott said as Jean interrupted.

"Let him, he's nearly an adult and can do things on his own." Jean said to him using her telekinesis to bring her shoes over to herself.

"I guess you're right as always Jean." Scott said shutting his eyes and changing to his sunglasses. He opened his eyes to find Jean smiling over at him.

"Good, now then, back to business, we should wait for the rest of the families to come, I think the professor said Rogue and Remy would arrive first, then I think St. John and Amara." Jean stated remembering a conversation she had with Charles as they were in the Cerebro room locating the flights and determining the speed.

"So, are we going to pick them up at the airport?" Scott asked as Jean thought for a minute.

"I guess so, Charles said Rogue and Remy should arrive after five sometime and Amara and St. John sometime after five as well."

"Well, we should head out then, what about Amanda and Kurt and Rahne and Roberto."

"Professor said sometime after ten for Kurt and Amanda. I think he said after noon for Rahne and Roberto, so let's just get Rogue and Amara first."

"All right, let's go then." Scott said taking his wife's arm and they headed out of their room.

**Air Plane – Rogue and Remy LeBeau**

Rogue stirred in her sleep on the airplane and slowly opened her eyes to see two pairs of red on black eyes starring at her. She slowly yawned and shut her eyes reopening them to see Luke and Liz staring at her. She looked at the two of them then behind her seeing that Remy was awake as was Ana, Henri looked to be asleep.

"Ma, how long before weh reach this place?" Liz complained restlessly.

"Anah tahme now." Rogue replied looking at Luke who was still staring up at her.

"Ah'm hungry." Complained Luke as Rogue laughed.

"Remy'll gi't 'im somet'in' t' eat." Remy said unbuckling his seatbelt and getting up to search for food for his hungry son.

"Ah knew weh shoulda packed snacks." Rogue mumbled to herself more than anyone else.

"Ma, what tahme is it?" Ana replied behind her mother, she was getting restless sitting still and had taken her seatbelt off and stood up stretching.

"Passengers should fasten their seatbelts for we are preparing to land." An announcement came over the speaker as Ana sat back down and rebuckled her seatbelt.

"Now where's that Swamp Rat fatha of yoahs." Rogue said out loud looking for Remy. She spotted him a minute later coming back with an ice cream cone in his hand. He handed it to Luke who began to lick it while he sat back down, buckling his seatbelt. Remy's smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat's smile, which made Rogue look at him curiously.

"Remah…" Rogue began.

"Oui, ma cherie?" Remy replied as she continued.

"Where didja git that ahce cream cone?" Rogue said as she took a tissue out of her purse and wiped Luke's face.

"Jus' 'roun, y' know Remy."

"Yeah Ah do, ya bettah not have stolen that from some othah kid."

"Would Remy d' such a t'in'? Stealin' ice crea! Remy's surprised at y' cherie!"

"Where'd ya git it then?" Rogue asked her green eyes searching his red and black ones.

"From de kid in t'ird class." Remy said in barely a whisper.

"What did ya say!" Rogue said raising her voice as Remy looked away from her burning green eyes.

"Remy say not'in." Remy said closing his mouth.

"Ya can't jus' do that!" Rogue said as Remy just shook his head. "Jus' wait until weh git off of tha plane, Swamp Rat." Rogue said smiling evilly.

"Ma where'd Pa git tha ahce cream?" Liz asked as her mother sighed.

"Ah'm not sure but all Ah know is, he's in big trouble foah gittin it." Rogue said glaring back at Remy.

"Pa, where'd ya git tha ahce cream?" Ana whispered to her father as he smirked.

"Remy kinda stole it from dis kid in de t'ird class, 'e didn't know Roguey would git all defensive 'bout it." Remy whispered back to his daughter.

"Oh..." Ana said as the plane landed on the ground and Remy shook Henri awake. Rogue and Remy were still not talking to each other as the exited the plane holding carry-on luggage. Remy had went to get the rest of their luggage and came back with it and smiled sheepishly at Rogue as he handed her some flowers.

"Don't ya dare trah an' brahbe meh ta talk ta ya again."

"Well, cherie, it seems dat y' talked t' Remy after all." Remy said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up, Swamp Rat." Rogue said as the family walked along at the airport.

"Ah'm tahed, Mama." Liz said as she wobbled along as fast as her little legs would take her.

"Ah know ya ahre sweetah." Rogue said as they moved to a bench and Liz and Luke sat down.

"Rogue? Is that you?" Came the voice of Jean Grey as she approached the family of six.

"Oh Gawd, of all tha people ta send ta pick us up…" Rogue mumbled to herself as Jean and Scott walked over to the family, Scott and Rogue hugged as did Jean and Remy, then Scott and Remy shook hands while Jean hugged a reluctant Rogue.

"Here let us take some bags." Jean said as she took a few bags from little Luke and Scott took some from Liz.

"Thank Gawd!" Liz cried out seeing Scott take most of her bags. Scott and Jean smiled at the kids as they walked to the limo, placing many of the bags inside the trunk.

"So what are your kids names?" Jean asked seeing the four kids staring at her.

"Ana, Henri, Liz, and Luke." Rogue mumbled to Jean, not too excited to see her at all.

"What pretty names." Jean commented as Rogue shrugged.

"Remah an' Ah lahked them." She said as she saw Liz's face turn and look at her.

"Mama, look at how big this car is! Wah ain't our car this big?" She said jumping in the back of the limo.

"Dat is a limo, pet'te." Remy said to his youngest daughter.

"So, wah ahre weh jus' sittin' 'round here?" Rogue asked Scott.

"Oh, we're also picking up Amara and her family."

"Oh, all rahght." Rogue said watching her kids closely.

"Hey Ma, Ah'll beh rahght back Ah'm goin' ta tha bathroom."

"Meh ta! Meh ta!" Cried out Liz jumping out of the limo and catching up with her older sister, Ana.

"Beh careful, Ana, watch yoah sista." Rogue called after them.

"Ah'm bored." Henri said in a defeated tone as he leaned against the limo.

"How old our your children?" Jean asked as Rogue rolled her eyes and Remy quickly answered.

"Ana est seize, Henri est treize, Liz est dix et Luke est cinq." Remy said, answering in French, Rogue muffled a laugh as Jean nodded her head.

"What about ya, have any kids?" Rogue asked as Jean nodded her head.

"Two, Nate and Rachel." Jean said.

"Nate's seventeen and Rachel is thirteen." Scott added as he saw a family get off of a plane, it looked like Amara's family.

"Remy t'inks 'e sees John's family wit' Amara an' de kids." Remy said as Scott nodded his head.

Amara, John, Pyra, Jake, and Ameila were all getting off the plane, Amara's stomach was bulging, even under her maternity clothes. John was struggling with all of Amara and his own bags while the kids had their own. Amara spotted Rogue and Jean and waved seeing the girls' wave back.

"John, I can see Jean and Rogue, they aren't too far away from us." Amara said as her husband struggled with a few bags.

"Oy see." He managed to get out as he approached the limo.

"Pyra, can you get our other luggage with Jake?" Amara asked her eldest daughter.

"How am Oy supposed ta do thot when Oy already got bags?"

"I'll take them."

"Be careful, Sheila." John warned his wife as he headed over to the limo as fast as he could. He met up with Scott and Remy halfway and handed them the bags and he left to go over with his daughter and son to get the other luggage. Eventually, John, Pyra, and Jake got the rest of the luggage and joined Amelia and Amara over with the rest of the people.

"Are we ready to leave?" Asked Amara as Rogue shook her head.

"Mah two daughters are spendin' eternity it seems in tha bathroom." Just as Rogue said that she saw her two daughters approaching the limo.

"Sorrah it took so long Ma, Liz was takin' too long." Ana said as she saw that another family was there. "Who are thay?" She asked looking at the five of them.

"It's who weh were waitin' foah, Ana, this is Pyralis, she'll be sharin' a room wit' ya an' some otha gal." Rogue said as she got in the limo joining the rest of her family.

**The Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters**

Jubilee awoke early the next morning to hear her newest addition to the family crying. She sighed remembering how her other two kids had been, at least she got a full nights sleep. Jubilee remembered how her other two girls cried constantly all night. Jubilee slipped out of bed and picked up her daughter and felt her diaper and sighed as she set Erika back down and went to Bobby shaking him awake.

"Huh, what?"

"Can you get the changing station set up that you brought with us?"

"Sure." Bobby said as he got out of bed wearing only boxers and went into the closet bringing out a box.

"I'm going to go make some milk for her, she'll probably be hungry too." Jubilee said as she grabbed a baby bag and headed down the stairs.

"Great, she leave's me to change her." Bobby said as he finished setting up the table. He walked over and grabbed the diaper bag and got out all of the stuff he would need and then walked over to Erika, her face was pinkish for she was still crying. Bobby sighed and smiled at seeing his daughter.

"So far you're not like your sisters at all." Bobby said to her as he lifted her out of the crib. Bobby carried her to the changing area and quickly changed her throwing out her soiled diaper.

"There, feel better?" Bobby said as he set her back in her crib. He moved the changing station to a corner in the room and then walked back over to his beautiful daughter. She stared up at him with big hazel eyes and he smiled seeing her small frame, like his wife's.

"You don't hurt yourself now." He said to her tickling her as she laughed, that brought a smile on Bobby's face.

"How's she doing?" Jubilee asked as she walked back in the room.

"Good, bottle ready yet?"

"No, Ororo was up and said she'd make it for me. She told me to go check on you and the baby, guess it's hard for her seeing how we've grown up and everything." Jubilee said as Bobby nodded his head.

"I know, they think we're going to screw up with our kids." Bobby said with a laugh looking back down at his daughter and he walked over to their bed and began to make it.

"She's different than her sisters." Jubilee said as she looked down at her daughter with jet-black hair like her own.

"Which is a good thing." Bobby called out after making the bed. "Come get changed, don't need to be wearing your night gown all day." Bobby said as Jubilee nodded her head. She walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt with short sleeves.

"So Bobby, do you still want to have a son?" Jubilee asked casually as Bobby pulled out of a drawer a pair of gray slacks and a brown shirt.

"I'd like a son, but, I don't know, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." Bobby said, he cared for his wife, wanting her to be okay with everything.

"Well, I don't know, we have three wonderful daughters, which I love to death, for I've always wanted a daughter, but I know how much you want a son." Jubilee said to her husband after dressing.

"I do want a son I can play ball with and teach him sports and about women, but I also love our daughters, and I don't know if you don't mind going through another pregnancy… but there's always that possibility that we might get another daughter." Bobby said pulling his brown shirt over his head and finishing dressing.

"Well, so far Erika is different. But I know she's not a boy so it's not the same." Jubilee said walking over to the crib and holding the railing.

"We'll talk about this later, Jubes, I don't want you to feel pressured to give me a son. So far I'm fine with these three wonderful girls." Bobby sat walking up and wrapping his arms around Jubilee and kissing her head. Erika in the crib looked up and smiled at her parents, which brought a smile on both of their faces.

"Let's go down and eat something." Jubilee said as she reached down into the crib and picked up Erika, Bobby moved away from Jubilee and smiled at his baby girl.

"All right, and we can see if Erika's ba-ba is ready, right Erika?" Bobby said as Jubilee laughed at her husband and the two of them left their room with Erika safely in Jubilee's arms.

* * *

In a room farther down the hall of Jubilation and Bobby's was Lance and Kitty's room. Kitty had been up earlier throwing up because of her pregnancy and usual morning sickness, which has taken its toll on her. Lance slowly opened his brown eyes to hear his beautiful wife throwing up in their bathroom. He opened his eyes wider as he pushed himself out of the bed. 

"Kitty?" Lance said as he walked over to the bathroom and lightly knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Kitty responded as she flushed the toilet and pulled herself off of the ground.

"Are you all right?" Lance asked as he heard the toilet flush in the background.

"I'm fine, just some morning sickness." Kitty said as she walked over to the sink and turned on the water lightly splashing some cold water on her face.

"You've never had it this bad before." Lance said once he realized that he had heard her throwing up through his sleep and she must have been there for at least twenty minutes.

"I'm fine, guess this baby will be different than the last." Kitty said as she opened the door after shutting the water off. Lance smiled at seeing his wife and wrapped his arms around her lovingly and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I hope he or she will be." Lance said as the two moved from their position.

"We'll have to think of names again." Kitty said as the two of them moved to their bed, pulling the sides of the comforter to make it.

"How about Austin if it's a boy?" Lance asked as Kitty squished her face together.

"That's a name of a city and every time I call him I'll think of it."

"What about September if it's a girl."

"Right, a girl born in January named September." Kitty said as she made her way to her dresser.

"What? It'll be cute." Lance said sheepishly grinning as he walked to the closet.

"What about Iris if it's a girl."

"Reminds me of the Goo Goo Doll song." Lance called from the closet as he emerged carrying a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt and black vest.

"All right, what about Chance if it's a boy."

"Hey I kind of like that name, maybe who knows." Lance replied as he took off his bed -shirt and looked over at his wife. Kitty had a pair of khaki jeans slung over her shoulders and a pale pink short-sleeved shirt in her hands.

"I do too, I know Daddy said he was going to name me Chance if I was a boy." Kitty said smiling as she walked over to the bed sitting down on it and putting her clothes beside her.

"I'm glad you weren't a boy." Lance said with a chuckle as he zipped up his jeans.

"Me too, well what about some other names, incase it's a girl."

"Umm, can Chance be a girls name?" Lance asked as he pulled the black vest on.

"Don't think so but nice try Lance. And we should think of other male names too incase in January we don't like the name anymore." Kitty replied as she stood up pulling on her pants.

"All right, maybe we can ask everyone else for some suggestions." Lance recommended as he watched his wife finish dressing.

"Good idea, I'm sure Wanda and Ray would have a few good names seeing as how many children they have." Kitty responded as Lance walked over to her linking his arm with her own.

"I agree." Lance stated as the two of them headed out of their room arms still linked. Kitty rested her head against Lance's shoulder as they continued down the hall.

* * *

Similarly, down the hall, in Wanda and Ray's room the two of them were cuddling under the covers of their bed. Ray leaned his face in and quickly pecked the side of Wanda's cheek as she looked up at him with the corner of her blue eye. Ray grinned as Wanda smiled at him and she then glared at the clock beside the bed. 

"We should get up, I can hear everyone else already getting up." Wanda said as Ray nodded his head quickly.

"Of course, can't lay here all day, after all, Amara, Roberto, and Rahne are coming today." Ray said remembering his fellow new recruits that would be arriving today.

"As well as the others." Wanda reminded him as he got out of bed and walked to the closet opening the door and stepping inside. Wanda rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up and she stepped off of her bed.

"I wonder how everyone has been, it's been so long." Ray said coming back out of the closet with a pair of green jeans and a khaki shirt with two green stripes at the bottom of it.

"I know, we should have kept in touch, I agree, especially with our closer friends." Wanda said thinking of Lance and her brother, Pietro. She hadn't a clue where he was, last time she saw him was at her wedding. Wanda pulled out a pale red shirt and a pair of blue jeans and glanced over at Ray who was standing in his boxers.

"Well we will now, it looks like some of our kids have made some great new friends." Ray stated as Wanda nodded her head but Ray couldn't see since his head was in his shirt.

"Yes, I noticed Janet was having a great time with Andrea and Drew." Wanda said as she recalled a conversation with her daughter that night about if she would ever get a power like those two and her siblings.

"Likewise Will was having fun with Jon, although I hope they didn't cause too much trouble of any sorts." Ray added the last part as an after thought.

"I'm sure they were behaved." Wanda stated as she finished pulling her shirt over her head.

"They better have been, specially Will, he should know better since we are guests here."

"Even though you've lived here before..." Wanda said to him as she made the bed.

"Yeah." Ray said helping Wanda with the bed. Soon the two finished setting up their room they too headed out to meet with the rest of the adults downstairs.

* * *

The last couple to wake up was Tabitha and Sam Guthrie. Sam woke up to see his wife's beautiful blue eyes staring back at him, he smiled softly as he watched his wife lay beside him. Sam silently got out of his bed and Tabitha followed suit, making their bed in silence. Finally Sam spoke up. 

"How do ya thahnk are kids are doin'?" Sam asked, he was a bit nervous, hoping his children didn't take after their mother and hating the place at first. Tabby smiled at him, his face was scrunched in worry. She moved from the bed to a dresser.

"Sami looked to be having a good time with Rachel and Nate. Tim was having an equally good time with Kat and Wendy, as well, Drew and Jen had their own fun with the other kids." Tabby summed up as she took out a pair of pale blue jeans and a black tank top that fit her well. Sam smiled after hearing her response and got out his own clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a plaid shirt.

"That's great!" Sam said as he unbuttoned his bed shirt and began to get dressed. Tabby had already gotten in her jeans by this time and was watching Sam for a brief moment. She smiled teasingly at him as she reached for her shirt and put it on, by this time Sam was in his jeans and grabbing the lightweight shirt.

"Yeah, so are you glad to be back here?" Tabby asked quirking up her eyebrow waiting for his response as she began to put on her earrings.

"Yah, Ah've missed everahone, an' tha mansion o' course, who wouldn't miss it." Sam replied as he finished buttoning up his shirt, he walked over to the mirror and began to brush his hair beside Tabitha whom was also brushing her hair now.

"I didn't miss it when I first left or anything, I don't really miss too much about it." Tabby said nonchalantly as she put down her brush and turned to face Sam. Sam put his own brush down a few seconds later and faced her pulling her into his body with his strong muscular arms. Tabby tilted her head back to look into Sam's eyes.

"Ah know, girl, but Ah hope ya at least trah an' enjoy it this tahme."

"Ah will, Samuel." Tabby said, slightly mocking his accent has he leaned forward and Tabby stood on her tippy toes leaning forward into a kiss. After a moment the two parted and they headed for the door. They were going down to the kitchen to meet up with the rest of the adults.

* * *

Downstairs, in the kitchen were all of the couples, Tabitha and Sam, Kitty and Lance, Jubilee and Bobby, Ray and Wanda, as well as Jean and Scott, Rogue and Remy, and Amara and John. The two new couples that had arrived were hugged as many had said how much they missed them, after everyone calmed down, Scott and Jean led Rogue and Remy as well as Amara and John to their rooms. Ororo, whom was also downstairs had given Erika a bottle and took Ana, Pyra, Henri, Jake, Liz, Luke, and Amelia to the rooms they shared with other kids or the rooms they would share. 

"I can't believe Rogue actually was able to have children." Kitty said as she munched away on a bowl of cereal.

"I know, but I heard she stole Leach's power and shorted her own out." Lance replied to his wife as he stood up, heading to the sink to wash his dishes. The rest of the adults didn't seem to into the conversation about Rogue and her children so they idly chatted away about how their children were doing in school and what they were into.

"How is that possible?" Kitty said, wondering how Rogue would be able to do that, as she continued to ponder, Charles, Logan, and X-23 had entered the kitchen, taking seats and beginning to eat. Soon after Hank arrived followed closely by Jean, Scott, Rogue, Remy, Amara, and John.

* * *

While the adults chatted away at the breakfast table, upstairs in the children's rooms they were just beginning to wake, for it was now seven. The first up was Nate, who was used to waking up at seven in the summer, for his training sessions usually began around seven-thirty during the weekends, and it was now a Sunday. As he awoke he heard the steady breathing of his room-mate Sean and then remembered more families would be arriving soon. 

Nate swung his legs over the edge of his bed and they hit the fuzzy carpet as he pushed up off of the bed to be standing. He then moved quietly making his bed for the day. He glanced at the boy in the make-shift bed that Sean had made it seems, Sean had just slept on Nate's couch. Nate shook his head, he knew he would have to get an extra bed in his room, and he knew where the extra beds were so he knew he would have to do it soon.

As Nate looked away from the boy he hardly knew, his attention focused on the institute, another family had already arrived, actually two had, with a total of seven children accompanying them. He smiled to himself, loving his telepathic abilities. He soon went to his closet and pulled out a black tee shirt with a pair of black jeans that fit his lower body perfectly. He used his telekinesis to pick up a pair of his combat boots. He sent them over to his bed, also sending his clothes with the aid of his telekinesis. He walked to his bureau and grabbed his deodorant applying it then walking over to his bed.

Nate glanced over at Sean, who was stirring in his sleep, Nate could tell he would be up soon, so he began to put his jeans on overtop of his boxers, the only thing he slept in. After getting his black jeans on he used his telekinesis to bring himself some socks from his bureau and put them on as well. By this time, Sean had awoken and sat up slowly in his bed. Nate looked over at the boy who had black and red hair.

"Hello." Sean said to Nate as he shook his head, getting rid of the sleepiness that he still had. Sean leaned back against the back of the couch and looking at Nate, this was the first time he had been with his roommate, other than at dinner, but Nate only talked to Sami and Rachel.

"Hi." Nate said as he pulled on his black shirt, it was similar to the one he wore yesterday, but the sleeves were shorter and it was of a lighter shade. Sean wasn't too sure of what to say to his room-mate, he didn't know where to begin, he didn't even know if Nate knew his name!

"I'm Sean."

"I know, so what's your power?" Nate asked as he telekinetically brought himself a hairbrush. He began to brush his hair as Sean stood up and stretched his legs while he talked.

"Well, I have telekinesis, and it seems you do as well." Sean said as he located his suitcase and used his telekinesis to bring it over to himself.

"Yes, I do. And telepathy among other gifts." Nate replied watching Sean pull out a blue tank top and blue jeans with a red patch at the knee. Nate sighed and used his telekinesis to pull out his lower drawer of his one bureau. "If you can fit your stuff in there do it, otherwise I can get some other things for you to use." Nate added as Sean smiled.

"Thanks, Nate." Sean said as he pulled out some white socks and sent his suitcase over to the drawer as he began to dress.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm only a thought away, but, don't think too loud and don't ask me stupid questions." Nate said as he walked over to the door and left the room.

"Okay." Sean said as the door shut. He quickly finished dressing and moved to the drawer, he fit most of his things in there, but decided against calling Nate. Instead he tucked the suitcase under Nate's bed, where it was before, and began to fix Nate's couch. After he finished all of that he decided to go downstairs to grab something to eat.

* * *

Green eyes slowly opened to stare at her beige ceiling in her room. Rachel slowly sat up in her bed, yawning once and her eyes caught onto the sleeping figure in the bed next to her own. She had seen it the night before when she came up to her room, but she chose to ignore it. She decided to do that today too, it was better that way. 

Rachel hurriedly made her bed while using her telekinesis to bring herself clothes. A light green tank top with beige shorts were what she had gotten. She quickly began to dress as the girl in the bed next to hers stirred. Rachel debated on if she should use her telepathy to keep the girl asleep, except she decided against it.

After she dressed Sarah woke up to see a blue of green and red exit the room, she sighed as she sat up. Rachel had left without even waiting for her to wake up. 'She's so rude.' Sarah thought to herself as she got out of her bed making it as well. She moved over to her suitcases and picked out an outfit consisting of black jean shorts and a red spaghetti strap top. As she dressed she wondered what she would do during the day.

Sarah had rapidly gotten dressed, and grabbed a pair of her sneakers and put them on. Deciding against earrings, she glanced around the room, seeing if there was anything out of place, or anything she could see that Rachel was hiding. After a speedy examination and finding nothing she headed out of the room, thinking of if she should track her roommate down and talk with her.

* * *

The doorknob turned and the solid oak door opened with a small squeak. The two girls entered the room, dropping their bags unto the two unused beds, the third being occupied by a blonde teen. As the blonde with red streaks shut the door the blonde in bed awoke and sensed a presence with her. She rolled out of her bed unknown to the other two girls. 

As Sami was on the carpet she could see two pairs of legs from where she was laying beside her bed, she knew the intruders could not see her. In a matter of second she had her shield up and two cherry bombs in her hands. With a devilish smile and a flick like she was playing marbles, the cherry bombs rolled to their targets, bingo.

'Three, two, one.' Sami thought and as the bombs soon exploded, sending the other two girls jumping in the air with a squeak.

"What tha hell was that?" Asked Ana looking accusingly at Pyra.

"Wot ya think that was moy? 'ello Oy make fire." Pyra retorted crossing her arms below her breasts. From Samantha's spot beside her bed, she lightly giggled in her mind as she put her shield down, they weren't going to attack she now knew. The thought of them being her roommates drifted into her thoughts and she pushed herself off of the ground.

"Howdy, Ah suppose y'all are mah roommates then." Sami said, it was early in the morning so she had her accent fully.

"What?"

"Whoa." Said Ana and Pyra as they saw Sami appear from nowhere.

"Wait a minute. Weren't ya jus' asleep in that bed?" Ana asked pointing at the bed that was made and showed no signs of having been slept in. Sami's blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Was Ah, or was that jus' yoah mahnd thinkin' Ah was asleep in tha bed." Sami said, playing mind games with the fellow southerner. Pyra let out a giggle as Ana's jaw dropped a couple of inches, this girl had confused her.

"Oy'm Pyralis, but ya can call moy Pyra, an' Ana is the one wit' 'er mouth 'angin' open." Pyra said sticking out her hand for the blonde to shake.

"Samantha, or Sami." Sami said shaking Pyra's hand and smiling at Ana. "Ya know, sugah, Ah was only kiddin' about that. Ah was asleep in tha bed, but ya had 'Gullible' written all ovah yoah face, so Ah couldn't resist." Sami said to Ana who promptly shut her mouth and glared at Sami.

"Ah did not believe ya." Ana said turning her back to face Sami and Pyra. Sami glanced at Pyra and Pyra shrugged as a response.

"Fahne, if ya say so, anahway, y'all should unpack an' git settled in, Ah claimed that dresser just ta tell ya." Sami said walking over to her dresser and opening the drawer. She pulled out a short blue jean skirt and a black tank top that was low cut and threw them on her bed, glancing at the other two girls. Pyra was wearing black jeans and a red tank top and Ana was decked out in all black. Black lipstick, black knee length skirt, black combat boots, and a black short sleeve shirt. She noticed lots of black jelly bracelets on her wrists and dark eye shadow she assumed to be black.

"Oy'll take this dresser." Pyra said as she pointed to the dresser closest to the bed she picked earlier. Ana sighed taking the 'reject' dresser and glanced at the other two girls as she began to unpack.

"Ya're gonna be hot." Sami said as she shimmied out of her bed shirt that was getting to small for her bust.

"Who says." Ana snapped as Sami rolled her eyes.

"Tha weatha man." She stated matter-of-factly as she had began to put on deodorant and a bit of spray.

"Oh god, 'ere she goes ag'in." Pyra said falling onto the bed as Ana looked at her.

"What do ya mean bah that?" Ana asked as Pyra propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Ana.

"Oy'm jus' sayin' it cause all tha way 'ere all ya did was argue wit' moy, an' ya already started wit' Sami."

"Well Ah wasn't the one who decided ta make an explosion at mah foot."

"Jeez, ya can't take a joke?" Sami said as she pulled off her shorts and began to put her skirt on.

"So ya consider a joke nearlah lightin' mah foot on fahre!" Ana said her green eyes narrowing at Sami.

"Whoa calm down, sugah, Ah know how ta control mah powahs so that yoah foot would not catch on fahre."

"Stop callin' meh sugah, mah ma calls me that."

"Well Ah'm sorrah than, Miss Ah'm Greatah Than Thou, but yoah Momma doesn' own tha word, an foah ya information, mah Gramma calls meh that, as well as most folks down in Kentuckah." Sami replied pulling on her shirt that clung to her showing off her curves.

"Well so do tha folks down in Mississippi." Ana said angrily.

"Well than, Ah thought ya mahgt lahke bein' called sugah, cause it'll remind ya of yoah place." Sami said crossing her arms and smirking smugly. Ana looked away from the two girls and smiled, then she started to laugh and Sami and Pyra looked at each other.

"Oy thoink she lost it…" Pyra said as Sami walked over to Ana and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sugah, ya all rahgt?" Sami said as Ana turned to her.

"Sawrry Sami, Pyra." She said while laughing. "Guess Ah should beh gittin' ta know ya better since we're gonna share this room foah lahke two months or somethin' lahke that." Ana said as she began to try and get along with her roommates at least, she was hard to get to know but Sami and Pyra seemed all right with her.

"Truce then." Sami said and stuck out her hand and Ana took it.

"Truce." Ana replied as they shook on it and released as Pyra piped up.

"Thank God!" The girls laughed as Sami helped the two unpack, and Pyra changed into black shorts and Ana changed into a black tank top. The three girls headed out of their room and down to the kitchen, talking like they were best friends since birth.

* * *

Down the hall a few doors a younger girl awoke and glanced at her roommate. Her brown hair fell in front of her eyes as she pushed it back and swung her feet over the side of her bed. She got out of the bed and made it quickly and ran over to her roommate's bed. She climbed up on it and shook the girl. 

"Wendy, wake up." Kat said as she continued to shake the girl. Wendy slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Kat's brown eyes.

"Jeez Kat, can't sleep can I?" Wendy said with a laugh as Kat smiled and hopped off her bed.

"Nope, anyway, more people are coming today and I'm so excited, come on let's get dressed." Kat said as she ran over to her dresser, reaching her hand inside without opening the drawer. She pulled out a pink tank top and light blue shorts. Satisfied that the outfit matched she began to change as Wendy had barely gotten out of her bed.

"Hurry up!" Kat cried out as she was already finished dressing and Wendy had barely made her bed.

"I'm moving as fast as I can." Wendy said as Kat rolled her eyes.

"No you're not, what do you want to wear?" Kat asked as Wendy shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well wear this then." Kat said as she pulled out of Wendy's drawer a khaki skirt and lavenders shirt.

"Fine whatever." Wendy said as she began to get dressed. Kat said on the couch in their room, swinging her legs as she waited, she was so excited, just as if it were Christmas or her Birthday. After Wendy had finished dressing, Kat ran over to her grabbing her arm and pulling her.

"Let's go." Kat said as she ran to the door without opening it and ran right through. Since she was holding onto Wendy, she went through as well.

"Whoa." Wendy said in the hallway as the two headed down the hall and then down the stairs.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was congregated downstairs either in the kitchen or dining room depending on what they were doing. The adults sat in the kitchen, mostly talking as Ororo prepared meals as the children waited patiently in the dining area. Nate and Rachel were in the kitchen, helping Ororo as much as possible while Sami, Ana, and Pyra took the meals to the younger children. 

Sean and Sarah had finished their meal and were helping the younger ones, Cindy, Emily, and Jen eat their food. Henri and Tim who had just met today were eating quickly to go outside. Tim was going to show Henri around the place, while Kat and Wendy slowly ate, loving every second of the food that tasted superb!

Most of the younger ones wanted seconds, which kept Ororo salving over the stove with Rachel and Nate's help. Sami joined in too, with a little bit of cooking experience while Ana and Pyra continued to wash the dishes that had been finished and bringing the ones that want seconds over to the rest.

Finally, at around nine, the children had finished their meals and were off in all sorts of directions running jumping and playing. Cindy, Emily, and Jen were in the recreation room while Andrea, Amelia, and Janet shared the room with them. Drew, who had just met Luke brought Luke, his room-mate of two years younger, with him, Will, and Jon to the television room. Liz and Jake, of which were new, had found the game room and sat down in front of the television with controllers in hands as they played a two-player adventure game.

Kat and Wendy had gone off into exploring the rest of the institute, going to the attic with Ororo to see her garden and room. Henri and Tim had run out the door and into the trees, while Rachel had been scolded by Jean to try and get along with Sarah. So Sarah and Rachel had went back to their room to get to know each other. Sean had gone with Pyra to the library while Sami had tried to get Nate to spend some time with her and Ana, although he was reluctant.

While the children had scattered, most of the adults had remained in the kitchen. Although Jubilation, Wanda, Ray, and Bobby headed to Jubilation and Bobby's room with Erika to help with her. Kitty, Lance, and Rogue went to a living room to talk, since Kitty hadn't seen Rogue in twenty years. That left the remaining people in the kitchen, Tabby, Sam, Remy, John, and Amara, for Jean and Scott had went back up to their room. They would have to head out soon to pick up Kurt and Amanda and their children.


End file.
